


Да обратятся нечестивые в ад, - все народы, забывающие Бога

by passionario



Series: Ἅδης [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Король умер! Да здравствует король!" гремит по всему аду. Но есть один демон, который не согласен с тем, что Гвидо Кароселла теперь властвует в мире мёртвых. Что он убил его семью. Один демон, про которого все забыли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Да обратятся нечестивые в ад, - все народы, забывающие Бога

**Author's Note:**

> Потрясающе красивое оформление, иллюстрации и трейлер можно посмотреть [здесь](http://all-out-big-bang.diary.ru/p197131789.htm) ★
> 
> Большое спасибо всем, кто поддерживал меня,  
> ★ Альнаире, которая придумала название,  
> ★ Даше, которая героически вычитала весь текст,  
> ★ Леор, которая помогала и советовала,  
> ★★ Джальд (просто потому, что я тебя люблю),  
> и больше всех Хизер, которая, кажется, верила в меня больше, чем я верила в себя ♥

I

Мир сдвинулся, сошел с ума, полетел в тартарары — Стефан не знал, как еще описать то, что происходит вокруг него. Ваканда объявила войну Атлантиде, Нэмор снова сделал вид, что он холодный бесчувственный ублюдок и, заявил, что ему все равно. Т'чалла промолчал, все перессорились, а Стефан думал, что что-то не так. Что-то вышло из-под контроля, что-то...  
Ему не хватало света. Воздуха. Почему они всегда собираются в каких-то бункерах? Словно в бункере никто не подслушает или там безопасно. Стефану с головой хватало Святая Святых, с его неровным светом сотен, тысяч свечей, чьё пламя беспокойно дрожало от потусторонних ветров.  
— Доктор Стрендж, куда вы? — спокойно спросил Стив Роджерс, когда Стефан поднялся со своего места.  
— Я на минуту.  
Он вышел на террасу. После тёмного помещения улица не ударила ему в лицо ярким светом: на солнце набежала тень, и у Стефана внутри все сжалось от дурного предчувствия. Подобное уже случалось, но сейчас тревога стала только сильнее. Наверное, так работает паучье чутьё Питера Паркера.  
— Доктор? — позвал его сзади Стив. Стефан не слышал, как тот вышел вслед за ним, но Стив был идеальным солдатом, умеющим становиться невидимым и неслышимым.  
— Мне надо отлучиться, — не оборачиваясь, тихо ответил Стефан.  
Что-то происходило, что-то происходило прямо сейчас, и там, далеко, он был нужен куда больше, чем здесь. Они разберутся без него, всегда разбирались. Обычно от вмешательства Иллюминатов становилось только хуже, если честно. Стефан переставал понимать, ради чего они продолжают пытаться решить что-то для мира. Мир, думал иногда Стефан, совсем не хочет, чтобы кто-то им управлял, он вполне самодостаточен.  
— Доктор Стрендж, что случилось? — мягко спросил Стив, вставая рядом.  
— Я не знаю, но мне это не нравится. Солнце, Стивен, посмотри на него. Оно тускнеет.  
Там, далеко, был Деймон. Когда Стефан уходил, он спал, измотанный ночной погоней за стаей диких бесов, но один раз Стефан уже вернулся слишком поздно. Второго раза он просто не переживёт. Второго раза не будет, потому что нельзя ступить дважды в одну и ту же реку.

***

Стефан всё равно опоздал. А может и нет — это зависело от точки зрения.  
Он появился как раз тогда, когда измотанный собственной яростью Деймон был готов упасть, а вокруг них, на многие километры, простиралось пепелище, бывшее когда-то Новым Орлеаном. Стефан поймал его, и когти Деймона вспороли одежду Стефана, когда он вцепился в него.  
У Деймона были безумные глаза, алые, с чёрными вертикальными зрачками.  
— Она мертва, Стив. Они все мертвы, — голос у Деймона тоже был безумный, как будто у него вот-вот начнётся истерика, но Стефан знал, что она прошла, и сейчас Деймон уже пытается прийти в себя, мыслить разумно и связно. Пытается сохранить себя человеком.  
— Кто? — спросил Стефан, уже зная ответ, но ему надо было услышать.  
— Сатана... — Деймон стиснул зубы. — Почти все проклятые боги смерти, они мертвы, — он хрипло рассмеялся, его затрясло, и Стефан сильнее прижал его к себе. — Такая хуйня, Стефан. Боги смерти. И вся их сила, она рухнула на меня, — он медленно сжал и разжал пальцы, словно просеивал песок, и с его пустой ладони на покрытую пеплом землю упали тёмные капли.  
Ты был слишком зол, почувствовав смерть сестры, подумал Стефан. Ты был слишком потрясён, и огненный шторм обрушился на город вокруг тебя, ты уничтожил город не потому, что не справился с этой силой, и не потому, что не мог принять её всю.  
Ты убил миллионы людей, но я не могу винить тебя.  
— Ты должен ненавидеть меня, Стив, ты же хороший. На меня объявят охоту, супергерои будут пытаться победить меня. Вот же срань. У нас с тобой какая-то непроходящая мыльная опера, — Деймон прищурился, он выглядел усталым, словно постарел на несколько лет.  
— Но ты плевать хотел на все это, — улыбнулся Стефан. — Мы справимся. Мы исправим это, слышишь?  
Деймон снова рассмеялся, а Стефан подумал, что он в который раз не достоин звания Верховного Мага Земли. Он стоит сейчас и в его руках — мировое зло, он может избавиться от него, но это только нарушит баланс сил еще больше.  
Солнце потускнело, потому что в мире стало слишком много неконтролируемой тёмной энергии. Миру нужны боги смерти со злыми глазами, миру нужны такие, как Мефисто, как Дормамму — потому что у всех своё место.  
— Я людей убил, Стефан. Миллионы. Вроде как. В душе не ебу, сколько жило в этом проклятом городишке. Твои хорошие друзья, наверное, уже на пути сюда с магическими наручниками и клеткой.  
Деймон запустил руки в волосы, разлохмачивая их. Пламя затаилось в его глазах, скользнуло искрами по коже, но не вспыхнуло. Словно огонь тоже устал.  
— Расскажи мне, что случилось, — попросил Стефан.  
Он не знал причины своего странного спокойствия, причины, по которой трагедия в жизни Деймона Хеллштрома волнует его больше того факта, что Деймон Хеллштром виновен в уничтожении целого города. Раньше Стефан никогда не позволял своим чувствам брать вверх над долгом, но, единожды совершив ошибку, он уже не смог вернуться на праведный путь.  
То, что связывало их, — это были не чувства. Это был воздух, которым они дышали, горький и сухой, который оседал на коже серым слоем пепла. Это была кровь, это была поделённая на двоих память.  
Чувства пришли к ним тогда, когда они уже были связаны.  
— Давай не здесь, ладно? — Деймон передёрнул плечами. — Мне как-то не по себе. Я бы вообще лёг и проспал неделю, но, боюсь, у меня нет этой недели или даже пары часов.  
— Думаю, я смогу выкроить тебе пару часов.  
Стефану не хотелось отпускать Деймона, словно физический контакт что-то значил, мог что-то изменить. Он понимал, что это глупо, но пока он ощущал горячее тело под своими пальцами, то верил, что всё будет хорошо.  
Они знали, что это никогда не будет просто: порождение ада и человек, защищающий Землю от зла, — но Стефан никогда не терял веру, потому что потерять веру означало потерять себя.

***

В этом мире было место, скрытое от чужих глаз, место, способное укрыть Деймона достаточно долго, чтобы они успели придумать план, который сохранит хрупкое равновесие во вселенной. План, который не предусматривает очередную смерть Деймона.  
Стефан не был готов к этому. Не сейчас. Вообще никогда не будет готов.  
— Серьёзно? — спросил Деймон, когда они переместились. Стефан зажёг в воздухе россыпь мелких огней, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга: в отличие от Деймона он не видел в темноте так хорошо. — Стефан, ты уверен?  
— С воздуха это просто куча руин.  
— Свежих руин.  
— Занесённых снегом. Деймон, почему у меня ощущение, что я разговариваю с Локи, а не с тобой?  
— А может, так оно и есть? — Деймон быстро облизнул губы. — Это всё — грандиозная афера Локи, которую он замыслил ещё в прошлом своём воплощении и продолжает воплощать сейчас. Может, он обманул всех, чтобы самому захватить власть над адом. Захватить Асгард. Или я скрулл, а что, тоже отличный вариант, и...  
Стефан поцеловал Деймона просто для того, чтобы тот замолчал. Чтобы тот не захлебнулся словами, чтобы не дать ему устроить истерику, потому что потом Деймон возненавидит себя за неё. Поцеловал просто потому, что ему хотелось поцеловать. Прикосновения, при всей своей обыденности и простоте, были очень важны.  
Деймон обнял его так сильно, что Стефану стало тяжело дышать, но он был готов отдать Деймону всё своё дыхание, если тому станет от этого легче. Не было ничего, чего они не могли бы сделать друг для друга, ничего, что невозможно сделать в этом мире.  
Деймон цеплялся за него, словно вот-вот должен был сорваться в пропасть, и никогда в своей жизни Стефан не чувствовал себя таким слабым.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Деймон, отпуская его.  
— Расскажи мне всё, потому что я должен знать, что делать. Это не только ты, разрушивший Новый Орлеан, это ещё и переворот в тёмном измерении, — Стефан не сдержался и фыркнул.  
— Чёрт возьми, это так звучит, ну, несерьёзно? Как будто на районе разборки какие-то, — хохотнул Деймон. — Я не могу точно в деталях сказать, что там случилось. Я просто почувствовал, что они перестали существовать — Плутон, Сатана, долбанутая Хэла и вся остальная шайка. Блядь, да я даже не знаю, сколько их всего! Не совсем уверен в отце, — на лицо Деймона набежала тень, — с этого ублюдка станется спрятаться в глубокой норе и просидеть там всю шумиху. А потом, когда схлынула гнилая вонь их смерти, на меня обрушилась энергия, та, которую захвативший власть кретин, не смог забрать себе, — волосы Деймона вспыхнули, скулы заострились, и Стефан заметил клыки. — Папаша когда-то предлагал мне править, но я отказался. Сатана приняла наше долбанное наследство, а я просто стащил трезубец старика и свалил.  
— Ты никогда мне этого не рассказывал.  
— Случай всё никак не подворачивался.  
Пока Деймон говорил, Стефан тронул его за руку, кивая на скамейку. Они сели, и Деймон начал бездумно водить пальцами по ладоням Стефана. Тому не обязательно было смотреть, чтобы знать, что Деймон прослеживает шрамы, которые на Стефане оставила давняя авария. Он чувствовал их всегда, потому что через свои переломанные пальцы, запястья — через это всё Стефан переродился.  
— Короче, в аду сейчас, Стефан, ёбаная хуйня, и я бы не стал туда соваться, но у меня нет выбора.  
— Выбор всегда есть.  
— О, да брось, Стив, — Деймон ухмыльнулся. — Как вижу ситуацию я: в аду случилась та ещё срань, и я оказался крайним. Меня не спросят, почему я уничтожил блядский город с грёбаной прорвой человек. Меня упекут навсегда в какое-нибудь отвратительное место. Попросят какую-нибудь Всематерь или кто там сейчас в Асгарде.  
Стефан хотел было возразить, но Деймон легко сжал его руки, останавливая слова, которые он мог сказать Деймону, и продолжил:  
— Но героем будешь ты. Ты же чёртов Верховый маг. Ты изгонишь меня, и тогда всё будет хорошо. Ты отговоришь тупых супергероев лезть туда, потому что… Блядь, да это не их дело, что там в аду происходит. А я со всем разберусь.  
То, как Деймон говорил всё это — легко и просто, — выбивало из колеи, мешало воспринять его слова серьёзно.  
— Это самоубийство, — покачал головой Стефан. — Что, если тот, кто стоит за всем, на самом деле не такой идиот, каким ты его считаешь? Если это план, чтобы заманить выживших в ловушку?  
— Да кому это нахуй сдалось, — огрызнулся Деймон. — Любая тварь с инстинктом самосохранения сейчас либо поползёт лизать ему задницу, либо спрячется, как мой светлейший отец. Найду его для начала и вытрясу всё.  
Стефану не нравился такой план — потому что это вообще нельзя было назвать планом. Это напоминало ему некоторые самоубийственные идеи Тони Старка, который любил решать всё за всех, лезть вперёд, принимая удар на себя. «Ты не один» — вот что больше всего Стефан хотел сказать и Тони, и Деймону, но ни один из них его бы не послушал.  
Только вот Тони нравилось это, он считал это своей обязанностью, долгом, который он выплачивал, чтобы исправить совершённые ошибки, а Деймон вёл себя так, словно речь шла о развлекательной прогулке или отпуске на тропических островах.  
— Я тебя умоляю, прочитай мне свои нотации, или тебя разорвёт, — Деймон скривился и отпустил руку Стефана. — Я вижу этот твой скорбный взгляд, который словно бы говорит мне: «О, Деймон, ты совершаешь большую ошибку, отказываясь от помощи, позволь мне пойти с тобой». А теперь скажи, что я не прав.  
— Я просто... Я не знаю. Это неправильно.  
— Блядь, ты как баба себя ведёшь, Стив. Сейчас это единственный реальный выход из этой ситуации. Тот, в котором ты спасаешь мир, а я злобный демон, которого ты низверг. — Деймон подался вперёд, положил ладонь Стефан на шею и продолжил шёпотом, почти задевая губами его ухо: — Так что прекрати пускать нюни и послушай меня. Пожалуйста.  
— Разве я могу отказать, когда ты так просишь, — слабо улыбнулся Стефан.  
— Если я останусь, то не смогу сделать ничего, потому что на меня будет объявлена охота. Там я тоже вряд ли что-то смогу сделать, — он внезапно смешно наморщил нос, — но куда больше, чем здесь, Стив. Дай мне немного времени, а там посмотрим.  
Отговаривать Деймона от уже принятого им решения было подобно тому, как бабочка пыталась бы остановить ураган. Но Стефан не собирался отступать так просто: он найдёт способ помочь Деймону, оставаясь на Земле. Способ, который никому не навредит.  
Он будет бабочкой из прошлого, несвоевременная смерть которой изменит будущее, и в этом будущем не будет урагана.  
В мире пока больше не было никого, способного заменить Стефана на посту Верховного Мага. Внезапно это стало тяжелее того, когда он узнал свою цену, тяжелее груза совершённых им ошибок — потому что Деймон был другим, чем-то большим. У Стефана не хватало слов, чтобы это описать.  
Деймон был внутри него. Деймон сидел рядом, соприкасаясь с ним коленями.  
— Вот и молодец, — одобрил Деймон, потянул Стефана на себя и поцеловал.  
Он был горячим — не так, как всегда, из-за бушевавшего в нём пламени; это тот жар, что бывает у тяжелобольных людей. Даже с доставшейся ему силой, подумал Стефан, устроить такой взрыв было сложно. Пробуждение одного из Достойнейших разрушило Париж — но то, что устроил Деймон, не шло ни в какое сравнение.  
В Войне Достойнейших не было вины тех, кого избрали молоты, избранные не могли управлять собой. Деймон предал их тогда — ему никто не поверил. Он сын принца лжи, в конце концов.  
— Давай потом договорим, — пробормотал Деймон. Его сухие губы скользнули по щеке Стефана, поцеловали в угол рта. — Тут отличные источники. Отличные скамейки. Сти-ив.  
Всегда, когда Деймон уставал или когда у него просто было весёлое настроение, он походил на кота, рыжего драного кота с подпалинами. Когда ему не хватало своего тепла, он тянулся к Стефану, и в его вертикальных зрачках вспыхивали искры.  
— Отличные, — эхом откликнулся Стефан.  
Они запутались в руках друг друга, когда одновременно потянулись снять его плащ, и в следующий момент Деймон уже сидел у Стефана на коленях, вжимая его в стену, целуя так, что кружилась голова. Мелькнула и пропала мысль, что тут, в пещере, погребённой под грудой камней, может закончиться воздух. Что тут тяжело дышать из-за пара от источников.  
Но тяжело дышать было потому, что Деймон вытягивал из него воздух, тянул силы. Забирал всё, что ему давали.  
Мелкие выступы на каменной стене неприятно впивались в спину, но Стефан не обращал на это внимания. Это было неважно, да они занимались сексом в таких местах, что по сравнению с ними неровная каменная стена казалась пуховой периной. Внимание перетягивало на себя другое: то, как клыки Деймона рассекали тонкую кожу на губах, а потом Деймон слизывал выступившую кровь. Как его пальцы считали пульс на шее, как кончики когтей впивались в плечи.  
— Сти-ив, — выдохнул Деймон, отстраняясь. — Сколько, ты говорил, у нас времени?  
— Пара часов, — улыбнулся Стефан.  
— Тогда у меня есть план, с которым согласишься даже ты.  
— Поделишься?  
— О да, — Деймон всё ещё выглядел болезненно-усталым, слишком хрупким, и это безумно пугало Стефана где-то внутри, но он знал, что если покажет это, то Деймон просто взбесится и уйдёт, не сказав ни слова, сделает что-нибудь безумно глупое, и всё закончится очень плохо. — Ты трахнешь меня на этой скамейке и ещё раз — в этом бассейне. И где-нибудь между первым разом и всеми последующими я тебе отсосу. Или ты мне. Разберёмся на месте.  
Деймон всё-таки снял плащ со Стефана, подцепил пальцами застёжку костюма и потянул её вниз. Ему всегда нравилось самому раздевать Стефана.  
— Ты носишь слишком много одежды, — смеялся он.  
— А у тебя слишком мало рубашек, — безмятежно отвечал в таких случаях Стефан.  
Он ничего не имел против этого, на самом деле, но надо было что-то отвечать.  
Они встретились взглядами, руки Деймона на мгновение замерли. Потянулись друг к другу одновременно, Деймон застонал Стефану в губы, снова укусил и слизнул выступившую кровь. Прижался сильнее, запустил руки под ткань костюма и прижал ладони к шраму на груди. Внезапно Стефан заметил, что сам Деймон сегодня даже не в своих любимых кожаных штанах, а в обычных джинсах. Почему-то эта глупая деталь показалась ему очень важной, только Стефан никак не мог понять почему. Хотя, может, он просто думал слишком много — как всегда.  
Деймон умудрился стащить с себя джинсы, не слезая с колен Стефана, а потом требовательно уставился. Он дышал мелко и часто, черты его лица заострились.  
— Снимай своё грёбаное трико, или я опять порву его, — голос Деймона был низким и хриплым. И ведь правда порвал бы: он уже делал это не единожды, словно костюм Стефана был его персональным врагом. Или ему просто нравилось рвать его, и этот вариант казался куда более правдоподобным.  
Стефан засмеялся. Он невольно вспоминал то, как они это делали здесь раньше, и от воспоминаний по телу разливалось тепло.  
— Иди сюда, — позвал Стефан, когда всё-таки разделся. Деймон почти мурлыкал, прижимаясь к нему.  
Стефан растягивал его долго, удивляясь той бешеной волне восторга, которая поднималась у него внутри, пока он наблюдал за лицом Деймона. Боль, затравленность, уходили из глубины его глаз, их заменял тот же восторг, что был внутри Стефана.  
Для него самого секс никогда не был важен так, как он был важен для Деймона, — для Стефана важно было, что он может дать Деймону то, чего тот хочет.  
Деймон ругался, шипел проклятия и стонал, насаживался на его пальцы сильнее, почти умоляя трахнуть, но… Ладно, Стефану просто хотелось смотреть на него такого, податливого и... Чёрт возьми, ему тоже это нравилось. Деймон перевернул его мир с ног на голову, и это было лучшее, что случилось со Стефаном за последние годы.  
— Блядь, да, — выдохнул Деймон, когда Стефан наконец-то вошёл в него. Он толкнулся бёдрами навстречу, насаживаясь сильнее, застонал и упёрся лбом в лоб Стефана. — Охуенно. Продолжай.  
— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — усмехнулся Стефан, начиная двигаться. Одной рукой он придерживал Деймона за талию, второй дрочил ему, стараясь не сбиться с ритма.  
Сравнивать секс с женщинами, которые были в его жизни — да и с мужчинами тоже, хотя их было мало, — с тем, чем занимались они с Деймоном, Стефан не мог. Женщинам, кажется, нравится говорить «заниматься любовью»? Может, если бы Стефан мог уложить их отношения в понятие «любовь», то подобное определение подошло бы им. Но он не мог.  
— Стой, — прошипел вдруг Деймон, — просто замри. Блядь, Стив,— простонал он, насаживаясь до упора.  
Деймона потряхивало, он больше не двигался, только положил руку на грудь Стефана, так, что в неё билось сердце.  
Он кончил, когда Стефан убрал руку с его члена, словно это было единственным, что его удерживало. Деймон сжал его внутри так сильно, что это было почти больно — но от ладони поверх его сердца толчками расходилось тепло, словно круги по воде, и у них был тот же ритм, в котором бился пульс Стефана.  
Они сидели так какое-то время, и Стефан чувствовал, как под его руками мелко подрагивает Деймон, как он тяжело и часто дышит. Потом он пошевелился, повёл плечами и поднялся.  
— Святой Стефан, ха?  
Деймон улыбался одновременно зло и очень нежно. Он ещё не отошёл до конца от произошедшего, но его отпускало. Стефан видел это в движениях, в том, как в волосах Деймона вспыхивали искры. Он знал наизусть язык его тела, все выражения его лица, мог читать в Деймоне, словно тот был открытой книгой, но у этой книги постоянно появлялись новые страницы, которые Стефан просто не успевал перевернуть.  
Когда Деймон опустился перед ним на колени, Стефан протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в его волосы. Огонь потёк по его коже одновременно с тем, как Деймон сомкнул губы на его члене и начал сосать. Наверное, Стефан ненавидел, когда он так делал. А может, и нет: в такие моменты он терял себя в ощущениях, потому что все границы давно были пройдены. Это не было просто удовольствием или наслаждением. Стефан просто не мог выразить то, что чувствовал.  
Потеряться в другом человеке не было страшно — страшно было потеряться в себе, потому что тогда не было никакого маяка, который вывел бы обратно.  
Стефан не помнил того момента, когда кончил, когда Деймон выпустил изо рта его член. Словно сквозь туман он почувствовал, как его бедра касаются горячие губы, а потом Деймон положил голову ему на колени.  
— Я не хочу туда идти, ты же знаешь. Я не хочу уходить туда, где не могу потрахаться с тобой утром или днём, или смотреть с тобой телевизор на диване, пока мы едим дурацкую тайскую еду из коробочек. Где я не могу вернуться к тебе тогда, когда захочу, Стефан.  
«Не уходи» — два бесполезных, злых слова, которые принято говорить в такой ситуации. Они душили Стефана, потому что он не имел права произносить их.  
У него не было права решать ничего в жизни Деймона. «Ты уже решил за него его смерть», — змий свернулся в мыслях, и с его оскаленных клыков капал яд.  
— Пойдём в воду? — и Деймон, противореча своим же словам, устроился удобнее. — Я чувствую себя грязным, — он прикрыл глаза.  
Стефан смотрел на него, пытаясь запомнить всё, вобрать в память каждую деталь. То, как завивались на шее Деймона влажные от пота и пара волосы, как неуловимо изменялись линии пентаграммы, когда он двигался. Мелкие морщины в уголках глаз, уже начавшая пробиваться щетина, которая слегка царапала колени Стефана, — все мелкие детали, которые замечаешь только с очень близкого расстояния.  
— Ещё минутку, — пробормотал Деймон.  
— Сколько хочешь, — кивнул Стефан.  
— Ты слишком добрый, Стив.  
Тоже самое Стефан мог сказать и самому Деймону, но тот бы лишь рассмеялся. На самом деле Деймон не был ни злым, не добрым, — он был рождён с человеческой свободой выбора, и его путь к самому себе был долгим — а может, он всё ещё шёл. Но Деймон был добрее многих святых, которых знал Стефан.  
Деймон звал его святым, и каждый раз, когда он так делал, внутри Стефана всё переворачивалось.  
— Пойдём, — Деймон встал и потянулся. — О, да, — довольно мурлыкнул он, скользнув в воду. — Хорошо. Иди ко мне?  
Они не смогли выполнить гениальный план Деймона до конца: на того накатило настроение обниматься. Как только Стефан присоединился к нему в бассейне, Деймон сгрёб его в охапку и остался так. Живое тепло — живое, родное тело — было гораздо важнее. Деймон, почти не расцепляя рук, умудрялся трогать его, считать шрамы на спине, на боках, и в воде это всё воспринималось иначе — мягче и спокойнее, и сам Деймон был иным сейчас.  
А потом ему надоело, и он потребовал мочалку. И что с таким сделаешь?  
— Тогда нас вообще здесь не было, — невозмутимо ответил Деймон, когда Стефан спросил, что бы Деймон делал, не будь Стефан магом, который может достать ему что угодно.  
Стефан дотянулся своей магией до их дома и вручил Деймону мыло и мочалку, и тот тёр себя ей долго и яростно, словно хотел содрать кожу. Стефан думал, что он хочет избавиться от воспоминаний, от ощущения осевшего на коже пепла, который когда-то был домами, автомобилями, животными, людьми. Всем, что составляло Новый Орлеан.  
— Прекрати, — наконец не выдержал Стефан, забирая у Деймона мочалку. — Это не твоя вина.  
Глаза у Деймона были покрасневшие — не потому, что он был сыном демона, а потому, что лопнули капилляры. Стефан заставил его повернуться к себе спиной и долго разминал окаменевшие мышцы, которые не расслаблялись даже в горячей воде. Он перебирал их, жалея, что уже никогда не будет былой ловкости, машинально проговаривал про себя названия сухожилий, костей, рисовал в голове анатомический атлас. Тоска по утерянному давно покинула его, и если бы вместе с ней ушло честолюбие, Стефан был бы только рад.  
Ни в одном классическом медицинском справочнике не отражены энергетические каналы, которые пронизывают тело человека, но Стефан выучил это позже, когда магия вошла в его жизнь. Дыхание Деймона менялось, из частого и неровного оно становилось глубоким и спокойным, а потом Деймон резко повернулся, обхватил лицо Стефана ладонями и нежно поцеловал.  
Многие люди всю жизнь пытаются приручить стихию, подчинить её себе. Стефан хотел лишь мира во всём мире, но на его голову обрушился огненный шторм, перевернув всё вверх дном. Этот шторм всё ещё сотрясал основы его мироздания, но порой он уставал, обращаясь тёплым ветром, который почти неощутимо касается кожи.  
— Я бы сейчас лёг и поспал, — Деймон вздохнул и облокотился на край бассейна. — Но чем быстрее мы с этим закончим, тем лучше.  
— Ты прав.  
Стефан легко поцеловал его в плечо, а потом вылез из воды. По спине прошла волна тепла, быстро распространившаяся на всё тело, и Стефан понял, что полотенце ему больше не нужно. Деймон смотрел на него снизу вверх и ухмылялся.  
Они попрощались быстро и сухо — затягивать смысла не было. Всё, что Деймон и Стефан могли сказать друг другу, было лишь словами. То, что они делали, говорило куда больше.  
— Я вернусь, — прошептал Деймон. Он положил руку на шею Стефана и притянул к себе.  
— Прекрати, — слабо улыбнулся Стефан. — Я найду способ.  
— Мы справимся, — кивнул Деймон.  
— Тебе пора.  
— Ага.  
— Деймон, я серьёзно.  
Стефан мягко отвёл его руку в сторону и отступил на несколько шагов назад. Расстояния могли быть очень опасны: слишком большие причиняли боль, а близкие — лишали воли. Стефану иногда очень хотелось сдаться, быть простым человеком и идти на поводу у своих желаний, но есть вещи, которых он никогда больше не сможет себе позволить.  
Портал открылся за его спиной, сияя фиолетовым по краям.  
— Когда ты пройдёшь через него, то уже не сможешь вернуться. Я поставлю барьер на Землю.  
— Не перетрудись, — ухмыльнулся Деймон. Он выглядел слишком усталым, чтобы делать то, что собирался, чтобы в одиночку спуститься туда, где каждый будет желать ему смерти. Деймон сделал свой выбор, и Стефан принял его.  
— Это моя работа.  
Деймон не стал целовать его на прощание: они не прощались. Просто они не увидятся какое-то время. Он просто легко коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки Стефана, и след этого прикосновения остался с ним надолго.  
   
II

Вокруг Деймона не было ничего кроме бескрайней серой пустоши, и лишь далеко на горизонте виднелось высохшее дерево. С такого расстояния его ветви казались кружевным узором, обманчиво-красивым — и абсолютно нелепым. Деймон подумал, что не хватает висельника, тогда пейзаж был бы соответствующим.  
Последний раз, когда он спускался в ад, всё было иначе.  
Деймон закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Воспоминания, слишком яркие, слишком счастливые, на мгновение затопили его, унесли из реальности. Когда он открыл глаза, всё вокруг по-прежнему было мерзким и серым. Злость, пустая и беспомощная, душила его, забивалась в горло вместе пылью из-под ног.  
Он дошёл до дерева, и сухая древесина вспыхнула ещё до его прикосновения. Деймону казалось, что сила капает с его рук, словно он держал в ладонях воду, но та сочилась сквозь пальцы. Огонь взметнулся к небу, за считанные секунды обратив дерево в пепел, и бесновался ещё несколько минут прежде чем угаснуть, повинуясь взгляду Деймона.  
В человеческих книгах пишут про озёра лавы и кипящей крови, про все оттенки красного, которыми заполнен ад, — но сейчас он был безжизненным и тусклым. Ад Мефисто был иным, и, чёрт возьми, в нём было не так хреново, как сейчас. Деймон перемещался в пространстве, и везде всё выглядело одинаково.  
Когда он добрался до логова отца, прошло, должно быть, несколько часов, но небо оставалось таким же безмятежно-серым. Деймона это бесило. Тишина, преследовавшая его, походила на плотный кокон из ваты, и Деймону хотелось разорвать его, вырваться наружу, но всё, что он слышал, — звук своих собственных шагов.  
Спустившись в подземелья, Деймон пожалел о своём намерении: десятки мелких, слабых демонов заползли в норы и выжидали там, пока утихнет буря, поднявшаяся в тёмном измерении.  
— Юный гос-сподин, — прошипела нага, выползая из тени. — Юный господин пришёл в замок своего отца, но замок пуст, а юный господин зол.  
Деймон не помнил её: помнить всякую шваль было ниже его достоинства.  
Подземелья наполнились тысячей звуков: лающий смех, вопли и свист, шёпот, крики — они оглушали и вызывали отвращение. Деймон скривился и хмуро посмотрел на нагу.  
— Вашего отца здес-сь нет, — прошипела та. — Что привело юного господина с-сюда?  
Нага была красива, как и любое другое существо, вышедшее из круга похоти. Она слегка покачивалась из стороны в сторону, чешуя на её хвосте поблескивала в неверном свете факелов, а тяжёлые волосы вились по плечам, закрывая обнажённую грудь.  
— Информация, — коротко бросил Деймон.  
— Принц, потерявший всё, — нага перекинула волосы на одно плечо и скользнула ближе. Сквозь бледную кожу просвечивала сетка вен, напоминая ажурное плетение. Внезапно взгляд Деймона зацепился за блики на мелких камнях, украшавших цепочки, которыми были обвиты её волосы. Несколько цепочек соединяло её соски, и металлические подвески на них мелодично звенели, когда нага двигалась.  
— Это я знаю и без тебя.  
У Деймона чесались руки спалить это рассадник дерьма, но надо быть терпеливым, попробовать узнать что-нибудь полезное, а уже потом давать волю чувствам.  
Хотя он всегда плохо умел себя контролировать.  
— Такой же невыдержанный, как и всегда, — шипящий голос наги растекался в воздухе.  
Наги были похожи на сирен: прекрасные и холодные, они убивали с лёгкостью, которая казалась Деймону отвратительной. Впрочем, может, это зависело от точки зрения, ведь наги убивали ради удовольствия. Если бы Деймон сказал, что не наслаждается, избавляя мир от швали, подобной той, что сейчас была в этом подземелье, это было бы ложью.  
— Меня зовут Хассат, принц, — нага улыбнулась, показав белоснежные острые зубы. — Не так давно основы мироздания содрогнулись, потому что исполнилось давнее пророчество. Вы слышали про проклятого ребёнка, сына Хримхари, которому было суждено убить богов?  
— Если бы я помнил каждое грёбанное пророчество, которое тут сочинили, то был бы энциклопедией, — пожал плечами Деймон. — Какой-то жалкий ребёнок убил их и забрался на дядюшкин трон?  
— Ребёнок убил почти всех, включая вашу прекрасную сестру, — сейчас нага казалась действительно печальной, — но ребёнка убил человек, лишённый души. Тот, кто убивает ребёнка, получает всё. Человек сел на трон, убив этого ребёнка.  
— Имя у этого человека-то есть? — почти прорычал Деймон. Очень хотелось схватить нагу за волосы и потрясти, но проклятая тварь легко могла задушить его змеиным хвостом.  
— Нашего нового короля, Деймон Хеллштром, зовут Гвидо Кароселла.  
Внезапно раздавшийся вой оглушил Деймона. Ему захотелось зажать уши руками, но для этого надо было выпустить трезубец. Казалось, что сюда слетелись тысячи светлячков, но все эти огни, золотые, алые и белые, были светящиеся в темноте глаза бесов. Среди всеобщего гомона до Деймона стал доходить ритм: собравшиеся здесь боялись нового короля, прятались от него в подземельях одного из сгинувших правителей, но сейчас они кричали «Да здравствует король!».  
Деймон не знал, скольких он успел убить, когда они бросились на него: слабые, жалкие и беспомощные, они надеялись, что поимка Деймона поможет им в изменившемся мире. Когда он устал, то просто опустил трезубец. Его не окружали груды трупов: Деймон сжигал всех, кто пробовал приблизиться к нему.  
— Вы так прекрасны, — прошептала нага, обвивая его холодными руками.  
— Кровожадная шлюха, — равнодушно ответил ей Деймон.  
Они думали, что схватили его. Нага думала, что её цепочки не дают ему освободиться, но она была тупой змеёй, которая не видела дальше своего хвоста. Зачем самому идти во вражеское логово, когда тебя с комфортом могут туда доставить?  
— Я была бы счастлива сделать вас частью своей коллекции, принц, — нага скользила следом, когда Деймона волокли наружу. Она слегка покачивала на своём хвосте и смотрела на него тяжёлым немигающим взглядом. Змеюка проклятая.  
— Совсем ёбнулась? — весело спросил Деймон.  
Нага резко зашипела, показывая клыки. Вся её восковая красота вдруг исчезла, словно исписанную мелом доску протёрли влажной тряпкой. Треугольное лицо, обрамлённое тёмными волосами, змеиные глаза и острые, словно игры, зубы: наигравшись с жертвой, наги разрывали ту на куски, вырывали сердца и ели их.  
Деймона сковали по рукам и ногам, обернули каким-то вонючим тряпьём и закинули в повозку, словно он был мешком картошки. Всё лучше, чем идти пешком, решил Деймон для себя. Он завозился в углу, устраиваясь удобнее. Рассохшиеся доски оглушительно скрипели. Деймон ощущал на себе жадные любопытные взгляды: бесы глазели на него и тихо повизгивали от восторга.  
Как будто он животное в зоопарке, особый редкий вид. Думать об этом было лень, поэтому Деймон закрыл глаза. Он был на ногах около двух суток, и усталость быстро взяла своё: очень скоро он крепко спал, не обращая внимания на то, как повозка подпрыгивает на неровной дороге.

***

Деймон понятия не имел, сколько заняла дорога, но когда его растолкали, не особо вежливо попинав по рёбрам, он обнаружил, что они в какой-то вонючей дыре. Деймон покрутил головой, разминая затёкшую от неудобной позы шею. Они были в конюшнях, где раньше Мефисто держал своих адских лошадок. Сейчас стойла были пусты, и их дверцы печально качались на сорванных петлях.  
Неужели, почуяв смерть хозяина, лошади вырвались на свободу и сбежали? Эти могли.  
— Хватит глазеть по сторонам, отброс, — бесы потянули за цепи, заставляя Деймона идти за собой.  
Они вели его по плохо освещённым коридорам. Было тихо, пахло пылью и свечной гарью. Наконец они дошли до зала, заполненного множеством тварей. Деймона протащили под их ликующий свист и заставили встать прямо перед вырубленными в скале ступенями, что вели к трону того, кто именовал себя правителем ада.  
Гвидо Кароселла сидел на этом троне, громадный, слишком большой для него. С Мефисто этот зал выглядел иначе — с Мефисто, который был тощим и костлявым, как сама Смерть, который восседал на этом троне, закутавшись в плащ, картинными складками спадавший на ступеньки.  
Блядь, да я скучаю по старику, понял Деймон. Кто бы мог подумать. Хотя Мефисто спас их, его и Стефана, и за это Деймон будет всегда ему благодарен.  
Деймон не сдержался, фыркнул и плюнул Гвидо под ноги. Базальт — мрамор? гранит? плевать, чем там был вымощен пол, — зашипел, потрескался, и по толпе бесов, которые льнули к стенам, прошёл встревоженный гул. Гвидо и бровью не повёл, но наконец-то нарушил опротивевшее Деймону молчание:  
— Ты никто. Ты отказался от своей крови, и поэтому я не стану убивать тебя. Ты никому не нужен, жалкий сын жалкого отца. Твоя сестра умоляла пощадить её, ты знаешь?  
У Гвидо Кароселлы было пустое лицо, которое не умело быть злым. Когда-то он наверняка был добрячком, спасал котят и переводил старушек через дорогу. Но Гвидо Кароселла явно хотел задеть Деймона, вывести из себя, и у него — чтоб этот ублюдок сдох — получилось. Деймон сжал эту злобу внутри себя в тугой комок, как запас силы на чёрный день, и спрятал внутри своей души.  
Чтобы Сатана умоляла такого... Скорее уж её убили так быстро, что она ничего не успела сделать, и когда Деймон доберётся до того, кто это сделал, то не будет столь милосерден.  
— Да пошёл ты, — Деймон скривился и на этот раз плюнул Гвидо в лицо, надеясь прожечь и в нём дыру. В следующее мгновение ему врезали по почкам, но Деймон только хрипло засмеялся. Это было даже забавно — то, как они пытались унизить его через побои, сломать.  
Его били ногами куда придётся, но Деймон не прекращал улыбаться. Нелепая злая радость бурлила у него внутри, приглушая боль. Серьёзно, чего этим можно добиться? Они вообще в курсе, кто он такой?  
Окружающая его шваль явно лучше Гвидо понимала, кто такой Деймон, но сейчас, когда он был скован, когда его держали цепные псы Гвидо, они не боялись его, они ликовали, что последний из настоящих детей Дормамму поставлен перед ними на колени. Сюда стеклась вся грязь тёмного измерения, те, кому было наплевать на всё, кроме своего благополучия, кроме голода, который терзал их постоянно.  
Деймон всё ещё смеялся, когда его волокли в камеру, смеялся, когда лязгнула железная дверь, оставляя его в полной темноте. Глупцы, они пытались лишить его света, воздействовать на него такими примитивными методами. Запереть в каменном мешке, ха? Словно он принцесса, похищенная драконом. Деймон улыбнулся, когда вокруг него в воздухе начали вспыхивать огоньки.  
Гвидо думает, что поймал его, что теперь Деймон не опасен. Сейчас, когда ему было слишком больно и слишком плохо, Деймон, и правда, не представлял никакой угрозы. Но, чёрт возьми, это же не навсегда.  
Деймон свернулся на тюфяке в углу камеры и провалился в тяжёлое забытье. Кажется, он видел Стефана, звал его, смотрел на его удаляющуюся спину, но так и не смог догнать. Очнувшись, Деймон потушил все огни и лежал в темноте, чувствуя, как боль волнами распространяется по телу, как давят стены.  
Когда Деймон был маленьким, под его кроватью жили демоны, они выползали оттуда ночью и лизали ему руку, и Деймон боялся их, бежал к матери, которая ничего не могла сделать. Она даже не видела этих тварей. Как забавно всё меняет время: мать сошла с ума и умерла, а Деймон обрёл власть в мире мёртвых, власть, которую у него сейчас пытаются забрать. Гвидо сломал его трезубец. Глупец, сила не измеряется в артефактах — артефакты могут только направить её, сфокусировать или усилить.  
В аду ты либо рождаешься с силой, либо служишь тому, кто может тебе её дать.

***

Ощущение времени вначале притупилось, а потом и вовсе пропало. Если честно, Деймон вообще не замечал, чтобы оно двигалось, словно он застыл в том моменте, когда его оставили здесь. Иногда он слышал приглушённые звуки с другой стороны двери, голоса и шаги. Ему было всё равно.  
Голод, смешавшись с болью, сначала мучил его, но потом и это ушло. В те редкие мгновения, когда Деймон вставал с тюфяка, он находил в углу камеры жестяную тарелку с чем-то, что здесь считали едой, и миску воды. Наверное, их перемещали сюда магией. Трусы.  
Деймон ел больше ради самого процесса. Ему нравилось разламывать хлеб, он медленно пережевывал каждый кусок и так же медленно хлебал ту жижу, которая, наверное, была супом. Эти обыденные действия успокаивали, потому что никакого насыщения он не чувствовал.  
Дум, вспомнил однажды Деймон, вообще не кормил Стефана, когда пленил его. После этого ему приснилось прошлое: еле живой Стефан на пороге его, Деймона, квартиры, та дрянная рана, которую нанёс ему Дормамму. Стефан, которого пришлось выхаживать и чуть ли не носить на руках. Стефан, которому он сварил куриный бульон.  
А когда Деймон проснулся, время наконец-то сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Он слышал возню за дверью, топот, чьи-то неровные голоса.  
— Серьёзно? — выдохнул Деймон, когда дверь открылась с оглушительным лязгом.  
Свет ударил в лицо, и он невольно зажмурился. Глаза, отвыкшие от яркого света, не хотели открываться. Деймон невольно задумался, специально ли это сделано. С другой стороны, это была отточенная веками практика измывательств над заключёнными, тут тяжело изобрести что-то новое и оригинальное.  
Его подхватили под руки, дёрнули наверх, поднимая, и поволокли куда-то по коридору. Идти сам Деймон не мог: избитое тело вообще протестовало против любых движений, даже приподнять веки требовало гигантских усилий. Он лениво размышлял, что от него могло потребоваться: изгнанный с Земли, лишённый оружия и закованный в магические кандалы, он был беспомощен и бесполезен, а единственный совет, который он мог дать Гвидо Кароселле, — пойти нахуй.  
Сопровождавшие его бесы втолкнули Деймона в какую-то комнату, и ему в лицо ударил порыв холодного ветра.  
— Соскучился? — Деймон поднял голову и открыл глаза. Наверное, это была тюремная камера для тех, кто боится высоты: с одной стороны стены не было, и на многие километры открывался чудесный вид на серо-красные пустоши ада. Гвидо стоял у стены, неподвижный, словно скала. Железный обруч, походивший на терновый венец, врезался ему в кожу, и Деймон представил, как по лицу Гвидо течёт кровь, тёмная и густая. Картина была просто охуенно прекрасная, и Деймон разрешил себе подумать о том, как он выдавит глаза Гвидо из глазниц, заставить его кричать и оставит лежать в агонии.  
— Ты жалок, — равнодушно произнёс Гвидо. — Ты даже не можешь стоять сам, а скалишь клыки. Думаю, стоит их вырвать.  
Деймон ту же оскалился.  
— Пошёл. Нахуй. — Ну вот, единственный полезный совет, который он мог дать Гвидо Кароселле, он дал.  
— Разожгите жаровню, — сухо приказал Гвидо.  
Бесы, державшие Деймона, отскочили в стороны, и Деймон рухнул на пол. У него не было той гордости, которая требовала не падать перед врагом на колени. У него не было никаких тупых принципов о постыдных поступках. Блядь, да он с сестрой трахался, а тут просто валяется на полу, потому что его избили. Пол приятно холодил разгорячённую кожу, и Деймон лениво подумал, что у него, наверное, температура. Ну, такая штука, которая бывает у людей, когда они болеют.  
Краем уха Деймон уловил новые звуки: так потрескивает дерево, когда его пожирает огонь. На его шее сомкнулись чужие пальцы, и Деймона подняли вверх, словно он был тряпичной куклой. Впрочем, рядом с Гвидо Кароселлой он, и правда, казался беспомощным котёнком. Лицо Гвидо оставалось пустым и равнодушным, он держал Деймона, не чтобы задушить, а для того чтобы дотащить до жаровни и заставить нагнуться над ней.  
Когда кожи коснулось пламя — злое, чужое пламя, которое жгло, съедало кожу, — Деймон дёрнулся и закричал, но вырваться из хватки Гвидо, который прижимал его к жаровне, было невозможно. Этот огонь выжигал дыру в его груди, проникал внутрь и с кровью растекался по телу, сжигая каналы, через которые к Деймону шла сила.  
Ублюдочный король ада не хотел конкурентов.  
Когда сил сопротивляться уже не было, когда боль затмила всё в его жизни, Гвидо разжал руку, и Деймон рухнул на пол, перевернув жаровню. Тлеющие угли рассыпались по полу, Деймону хотелось протянуть руку, потрогать их. Пламя, разожжённое на этом дереве, вырвало часть его, суть того, чем он являлся. В прошлый раз он не умер, обернувшись демоном. Сейчас они сожгли в нём демона, оставив лишь человека.  
— Пусть валяется его тут. Если у него хватит ума, он просто сдохнет.  
— Да, Ваше Величество, — противно захихикали бесы.  
Кажется, потом Деймон потерял сознание. Он не помнил.

***

Деймон не знал, сколько он пролежалтам, не в силах пошевелиться. Боль свернулась у него внутри, он почти видел её: большая злобная тварь, похожая на крысу, она сверкала мелкими глазами, которыми было покрыто всё её тело, а в промежутках торчал грязный свалявшийся мех. Её лысый хвост нервно подрагивал, и она тянула к Деймону тощие слабые лапы, десятки лап, оканчивававшихся когтями. Они впивались в Деймона, словно раскалённые иглы.  
Он смог приподняться на локте. Жаровню унесли, а давно остывшие угли так и валялись на полу. У стены стояла миска с водой, и Деймон понял, что хочет пить. Его и воду разделяло не более полутора метров, но это расстояние превратилось для Деймона в десятки километров. Он продвигался медленно, подтягиваясь на руках, стараясь не смотреть вниз: так становилась видна выжженная дыра на груди.  
Там должна была быть пентаграмма. Сукин сын Гвидо, какая тварь напела ему о том, что так можно сделать?  
Эти полтора метра были самым длинным расстоянием в жизни Деймона. Он чувствовал, что может действительно сдохнуть, пытаясь. Но у него было то, чего не было у Гвидо, — проклятая человеческая душа, которая толкала его вперёд, тянула наверх.  
Деймон пил воду жадно, давясь, холодные капли падали на кожу, принося подобие облегчения. Когда сил больше не было, Деймон вытянулся на полу, часто дыша. Его начинало знобить: быть человеком, оказывается, то ещё удовольствие. Он всегда считал людей слабыми, хрупкими игрушками, а сейчас сам был таким же, как и они.  
Их с Сатаной мать была человеком. Их отец был дьяволом, и его кровь сделала Деймона и Сатану особенными. Долго Деймон ненавидел своё наследие, мечтал, чтобы оно сгинуло, а теперь, лишившись силы, чувствовал себя жалким и беспомощным.  
Очередной порыв ветра окатил его волной холодного воздуха, и дурное предчувствие продралоДеймона до костей. Он узнал этот запах, перебивавший даже вонь его сожжённой плоти. Запах, преследовавший его иногда в кошмарах, как и боль в давно заживших ранах.  
— Пришёл порадоваться? — говорить было тяжело, и Деймон не узнал свой собственный голос.  
— Ты моё дитя, — прошелестел ветер, — моё драгоценное выжившее дитя.  
Дормамму приходил в мир постепенно: воздух сгущался, становилось темнее, словно Дормамму вытягивал свет, уничтожал его, обращая тьмой.  
— Я люблю всех моих детей, Деймон, — рука, коснувшаяся волос Деймона, была уже вполне материальной. — Я скорблю по их небытию, поверь мне. Долгие века усилий пропали в один краткий миг.  
Деймон молчал, ему нечего было ответить, у него не было сил даже уйти от этого раздражающего прикосновения. Ублюдочный Дормамму, скорбит он, как же. Скорее всего, он и есть истинный кукловод, который руководит всем из-за ширмы.  
— Я могу забрать твою боль. Я могу вернуть тебе силу, — шёпот Дормамму был ядовитым, он походил на тот огонь, что разжёг Гвидо, но не приносил боли, только ненависть.  
— Ёбнулся? — коротко выдохнул Деймон и закрыл глаза. Смотреть на Дормамму не хотелось. Может, если он сделает вид, что его нет, тот и правда сгинет?  
— Глупый ребёнок.  
Чужая сила окутывала Деймона, вливалась в него, притупляя боль. Эта сила делала его больше, чем человеком, но она была не его. Жёсткая, слишком грубая, она не подходила Деймону, хотя сила всех в аду шла от Дормамму. Сила Дормамму была первородной, началом всех начал, она превосходила всё, что чувствовал до этого Деймон, но он просто не хотел эту силу и оттолкнул её. Боль обрушилась на него, оглушила на мгновение, лишив возможности дышать.  
— Прими её, и тогда всё будет просто, Деймон.  
— Нахуй пошёл, — Деймон нашёл в себе силы посмотреть Дормамму прямо в лицо: в провалах его глаз сияли звёзды иных миров, это могло быть красиво, не знай Деймон, что это иллюзия.  
— Не усложняй, — Дормамму больно потянул Деймона за волосы, не давая ему опустить голову, провёл пальцами по лицу. Его когти рассекали кожу, но Деймон не чувствовал ничего. Есть такой порог боли, после которого стираются ощущения. — Твой маг не спасёт тебя.  
Стефан, подумал Деймон, закрывая глаза. Стефан. Стефан...  
Стив.  
Имя взорвалось в голове Деймона вспышкой яркого света, омыло теплом. Дормамму хотел сломать его, хотел разбить ещё больше, но Деймона нельзя было сломать через Стефана. Стефан делал его сильнее.  
— Такой чудесный вид, — голос Дормамму напоминал одновременно треск костра и шипение змеи. Напускная беспечная весёлость бесила Деймона даже больше, чем тот факт, что Дормамму находится слишком близко. Что он вообще существовал. — Ты боишься высоты?  
Деймон молчал. Смысла отвечать не было, потому что любые его слова лишь затянули бы пребывание Дормамму.  
— Не боишься, о чём это я, — Дормамму двигался в пространстве каким-то вспышками, напоминая барахлящую запись на видеокассете. Очертания его тела дрожали и размывались, когда он наклонился к Деймону. — Интересно, у Гвидо хватит смелости столкнуть тебя в пропасть?  
Иди уже нахуй, пожалуйста, устало подумал Деймон.  
Достало.  
Очень.  
Хотелось свернуться в углу, провалиться в беспамятство и чтобы всё закончилось.  
— Из тебя бы вышел красивый падший ангел, мой мальчик, — Дормамму зарылся пальцами в волосы Деймона и потянул, заставляя поднять голову. — Ты бы взлетел к серым пустошам на алых крыльях.  
Деймон снова закрыл глаза. Ему нечего было сказать,да и не особо хотелось. Дормамму — древний маньяк-извращенец, чтоб ему пусто было. Однажды Деймон наткнулся по телевизору на какой-то фильм или сериал, он не сильно разбирался. Там был маньяк-людоед, и всё было так сюрреалистично, что Деймон нихуя не понял. Дормамму напомнил ему сейчас именно того придуманного злодея.  
Дормамму исчез внезапно, и напряжение, сковывавшее Деймона, отпустило. Даже дышать стало легче — потому что дышать воздухом, который приносил с собой Дормамму, Деймону не нравилось, он невольно задерживал дыхание.  
Сжав зубы, Деймон заставил себя отползти в угол камеры, где валялось какое-то тряпьё. Кое-как завернувшись в то, что можно было назвать одеялом, он привалился к стене и смотрел в красноватое небо, пока вновь не погрузился в забытье.  
В этом забытье его ждала тварь с тысячей глаз, тысячей когтей, которые вонзились в тело Деймона, утянули его на дно озера. Вода, которую глотал Деймон, была густой, с резким железным привкусом. Словно кровь.  
   
III

В Особняке Мстителей было непривычно тихо: наверное, большинство героев сейчас на миссии, как-никак, у них тут уничтоженный Новый Орлеан, но Ванда, словно знавшая, что он придёт, стояла на лестнице и мягко и чуть рассеянно улыбалась. Стефан невольно улыбнулся в ответ, и улыбка Ванды из рассеянной стала улыбкой ребёнка, проснувшегося рождественским утром. Она легко сбежала по лестнице, и Стефан поймал её в объятия. Её волосы пахли травами, и Стефан уже в который раз подумал, что перед этой женщиной ему хочется встать на колени и целовать ей руки.  
Он помнил её разной: злой, счастливой и даже сумасшедшей. Но сейчас Ванда была, наверное, самым разумным человеком из них всех. Пережитые события словно очистили её от шелухи, оставив истинную суть.  
— Я скучала, — Ванда мягко поцеловала его в щёку. — Но я вижу, что ты пришёл не просто так. Что случилось, Стефан?  
Она отступила назад, и её браслеты мелодично зазвенели. Здесь, в Особняке Мстителей, она ходила так же, как когда-то в их с Пьетро квартире: босая, в широкой юбке и с подвязанными цветным шарфом волосами.  
— Прости, что я приношу с собой свои проблемы, — Стефан вздохнул и потёр переносицу.  
Тёмная энергия, разлитая в мире, давила на него. Стефан умел применять любые магические силы и искусства, но тёмная энергия всегда несла в себе горечь. Стефан мог бы сейчас сотворить так много, позволь он этой силе пройти через себя.  
Интересно, ощущала ли происходящее Ванда с её магией хаоса? Как вообще маги по всему миру восприняли событие подобного масштаба. Стоило проверить, чем занимался Дум: с него бы сталось воспользоваться моментом на пользу Латверии.  
— Ты не чувствовала что-нибудь необычное за последние несколько часов? — спросил, наконец, Стефан.  
— Солнце потускнело, — Ванда подёргала кисточки на конце своего шарфа. — Что-то плохое происходит, Стефан. По новостям постоянно говорят о чудовищном катаклизме, разрушившим Новый Орлеан, — Стефан почувствовал, как его лицо каменеет. — Новый Орлеан. Ох, Стефан...  
Ванда осторожно взяла его руки в свои и заглянула Стефану в глаза. В её лице одновременно были испуг, сострадание и ещё — в её глазах таился тот свет, который, наверное, был у святых.  
— Пойдём присядем, о таких вещах не говорят посреди коридора. У тебя больные глаза, Стефан, — она потянула его за руку, увлекая за собой в гостиную.  
Особняк Мстителей мало изменился с тех пор, как тут жил Стефан, хотя появились некоторые разрушения. Как будто Джарвис и не покидал этого места, с улыбкой подумал Стефан. Хотя вполне возможно, что тот заглядывает проверить, как обстоят дела. Если Иллюминаты порой казались Стефану детьми, которые пытаются при помощи формочек для песка перестроить мироздание, то, когда появлялся Джарвис, казалось, что он воспитатель в детском саду под названием «Мстители».  
— Расскажи мне, что случилось с городом, — попросила Ванда. Она провела рукой над столом, и в розовом сиянии появился поднос с двумя чашками, чайником, от которого шёл пар, и вазочкой с конфетами.  
— Да, доктор, что случилось, — раздался от дверей хмурый голос. — Когда мы прощались не так давно, вы обещали, что всё будет под контролем.  
Стефан поднял голову и встретился взглядом со Стивом Роджерсом. Тот выглядел чертовски усталым. Усталость, похоже, сейчас была сродни заразной болезни, а может, они просто жили уже слишком долго.  
Стив выглядел так, будто произошедшее было целиком его виной. Неудивительно, что они с Тони так близки: это постоянное чувство ответственности за мир давило на них, толкало друг к другу, потому что больше никто не мог их понять. Но сейчас Тони был в космосе. Париж, теперь Новый Орлеан — города обращались в небытие так, словно это было пустяком.  
— Присядь, Стив, я думаю, это будет не самая короткая беседа, — уголки губ Ванды опустились, делая её не грустной, а просто серьёзной.  
— Да, это хорошая идея.  
Стив молча прошёл и сел в кресло напротив. Пока Ванда разливала чай, Стефан собирался с мыслями.  
— Я начну издалека. Знаете ли вы, каким образом меняется власть в тёмном измерении?  
Ванда молча покачала головой, а Стив сказал:  
— Не уверен, что хочу, чтобы эта власть вообще менялась. Мефисто, Хэла — к ним мы успели привыкнуть.  
— К сожалению, поздно, — Стефан осторожно держал в руках чашку с горячим чаем. На самом деле, он едва ли чувствовал температуру, но руки нужно было чем-то занять. — Тот, кому под силу убить всех правителей ада, наследует им. Сегодня именно это и произошло.  
Стив откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл рукой глаза. Второй он стиснул подлокотник кресла так, что ткань обивки треснула. Ванда всё ещё хранила молчание, но в её лице Стефан видел вопрос, отвечать на который ему не хотелось — ведь это была самая отвратительная часть его рассказа.  
— Это совсем не то, что нужно нам прямо сейчас, — глухо заметил капитан наконец, убирая руку от лица. — Прошу вас, продолжайте, я хочу увидеть всю картину.  
— Я пока не знаю, кто это сделал, но, — Стефан помедлил, — я знаю, к чему это привело. Сила, которую носили в себе ушедшие боги, оказалась слишком велика, чтобы её смог принять кто-то один. Не думаю, что существо, стоявшее за этим, вообще думало о таких вещах. Сейчас наш мир переполнен тёмной силой, у которой нет хозяина. Сейчас остался лишь один человек, который, скажем так, является кровным наследником этой силы — и, фактически, возможным правителем тёмного измерения, единственный, который будет понимать, что он делает.  
— Деймон, — прошептала Ванда.  
— Да, ты права. Деймон Хеллштром единственный выживший, и когда он осознал произошедшее, когда на него упала вся эта сила, он не смог справиться с собой. Результатом является полностью уничтоженный город со всеми жителями.  
— Количество жертв до сих пор подсчитывают, — отстранённо заметил Стив. — У нас уже был этот разговор, доктор, и вы обещали, что всё будет хорошо. Что вы будете нести ответственность, — Стив говорил негромко, в его голосе не было угрозы, но так он казался даже опаснее.  
— Деймон Хеллштром — не ваша проблема. Магия и защита Земли от тёмного измерения — задача Верховного Мага, если вы помните.  
Стефан всё-таки не смог совладать с собой: чашка в его руках лопнула, чай залил колени, из порезов закапала кровь. Ванда тихо охнула, осторожно помогла Стефану собрать осколки и встала с дивана. Она отошла в угол комнаты, подошла к комоду и достала из ящика антисептик и бинты. Особняк Мстителей: в каждой комнате аптечка.  
— Я изгнал его с Земли, и он не может сюда вернуться, — Стефан сжал руки, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Подошедшая Ванда мягко разжала его пальцы и принялась обрабатывать раны.  
— Доктор, вы сказали, у него есть эта сила, — ноздри Стива раздувались, он явно с трудом держал себя в руках. Стефан мысленно укорил себя: ему не стоило срываться, но он просто не справлялся с эмоциями. Ему действительно нужно было передохнуть, но время утекало, заканчивалось. Они с Деймоном расстались не более получаса назад, а Стефану казалось, что прошла вечность. — К тому же вы покинули нас, — на последнее слово Стив сделал ударение, как будто Стефан не мог догадаться, что речь идёт об Иллюминатах, — более трёх часов назад. Что происходило всё это время?  
— Деймон больше не представляет угрозы, потому что сила выплеснулась за пределы тёмного измерения, когда стремилась к нему. Сейчас он отрезан от Земли, не может попасть на неё и заперт там, где очень многие мечтают избавиться от него. Тот, кто стоит за всем, должен быть первым в списке, потому что существование Деймона ему крайне невыгодно.  
— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, доктор, — Стив медленно наклонился, взял из вазочки одну конфету. Шуршание фантика казалось слишком громким и неуместным, но почему-то Стефан почувствовал облегчение.  
— Я прощался, — честно ответил он.  
— Стив, — заговорила Ванда, не давая тому сказать что-либо. — Скажи мне, эти три часа так мешали тебе? Они ничего не изменили бы. Стефан прояснил всё, и сейчас ему куда хуже, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
Стефан вспоминал, как пришёл к ней в прошлый раз просить о помощи. «Он был тебе очень дорог? Неужели ты впустил кого-то в свое сердце так глубоко?» — спросила его тогда Ванда. Стефан впустил Деймона в сердце, но тому было мало столь жалкого органа. Они знали друг друга так давно, а потом всё вдруг сорвалось в пропасть. Стефан не был против падать вместе — он просто не хотел разбиться один.  
— Что вы предлагаете делать? Просто сидеть и ждать я не буду, вы уж простите, — хмуро заметил Стив.  
— Для начала нужно понять, кто стоит за всем. Врага нужно знать в лицо, и...  
— Для начала вам нужно поспать, — перебила Стефана Ванда, поднимаясь. — Особенно тебе, Стефан. Твой дом разрушен, но ты можешь остаться здесь. Твоя комната всё ещё свободна.  
— Один раз Мститель — всегда Мститель, — согласно кивнул Стив. — Отдохните.  
— Вы же не соберёте ударную группу, как только я лягу спать? — натянуто улыбнулся Стефан. Хотя слова Стива отогрели его, как порой в зимний холод согревает кружка горячего грога, он знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы сомневаться — не в самом Стиве, а в его способности отступить.  
— Я соберу исследовательскую, — ответил Стив без улыбки.  
Они попрощались, и Стефан поднялся на второй этаж. Открывая дверь в свою старую комнату, он осознал, что последний раз здесь, прямо на его руках, умерла Виктория Хэнд. Сейчас ничего в комнате не напоминало об этом, и постельное бельё давно сменили, но это был просто очень плохой день.  
Распахнув окно, Стефан подставил лицо холодному ветру. Вечерело, и в комнате темнело в наступающих сумерках. Зажигать свет ему не хотелось, вообще ничего не хотелось, но сейчас, стоя в месте, которое он мог бы назвать домом и которое им уже не было, Стефан не понимал, что ему нужно делать дальше.  
Надо было лечь и поспать, но усталость перебивалась нервным возбуждением, тревогой.  
— Я так и знала. — Стефан обернулся: Ванда замерла на пороге, поджав под себя одну ногу. — Я принесла тебе молока с травами. Стефан, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.  
Она щёлкнула выключателем, раздался глухой хлопок, с которым лопнула одна из лампочек, и в комнате стало светлее. Ванда подошла к кровати, поставила стакан на тумбочку.  
— Спокойной ночи, Стефан, — она улыбнулась и тихо прикрыла дверь.  
Забота Ванды, настойчивая, но ненавязчивая, была подобна лавине: сопротивляться ей почти невозможно, потому что ни за что на свете Стефан не хотел обижать Ванду. Он выпил молоко, скинул одежду и забрался под одеяло. Постельное бельё слабо пахло кондиционером для стирки и ещё — новизной.  
Стефан долго лежал без сна, но затем реальность всё-таки ускользнула от него. Он боялся, что там, в ночной темноте, его будут ждать кошмары, но утром Стефан не мог вспомнить даже момента, когда уснул.

***

Когда Стефан проснулся, за окном ещё было темно и, кажется, шёл мелкий дождик. Часы показывали начало шестого утра, но это были часы, работавшие на батарейках, которые, возможно, уже сели. Стефана сковало странное оцепенение: он не чувствовал усталости, но всё равно отчего-то не мог встать с кровати, словно на его руках и ногах были тяжёлые кандалы. Он точно дрейфовал в океане, не в силах увидеть берег, чтобы причалить.  
«Хватит жалеть себя», — фыркнул в голове Стефана Деймон. Его голос казался таким реальным, чтобы Стефан невольно повернул голову, чтобы ответить, но кровать была пуста.  
Деймон был не только маяком в темноте — Деймон был берегом, всем континентом.  
Деймон бы отвесил ему пинка и заставил встать, поэтому Стефан встал.  
В шкафу даже была какая-то одежда. Стефан не помнил, оставлял здесь что-то или нет: события, связанные с его уходом из Новых Мстителей, были слишком болезненными, чтобы он тогда мог делать хоть что-то.  
В его кровати умерла Виктория Хэнд, снова вспомнил Стефан. Будет ли это воспоминание приходить к нему каждый раз, когда он окажется в этой комнате? Виктория умерла на его руках, а Деймон умер в одиночестве — от рук Виктории, одержимой злым духом, какая ирония.  
Стефан взял чистое бельё и одежду и пошёл в ванную. Он долго стоял в душе, включив горячую воду, и никак не мог согреться. Можно было свалить всё на рассеянную в мире тьму, которая забирала всё хорошее, доброе и светлое, но Стефан прекрасно понимал, что у него просто шалят нервы. Он разучился был беспристрастным, разучился обретать спокойствие внутри себя.  
Сейчас Стефану казалось, что он подобен тому пепелищу. Место, бывшее их домом, обратилось в прах. То, чем прежде был доктор Стефан Стрендж, обратилось в ничто, и только он мог собрать осколки, но те были слишком мелкими, чтобы изувеченные руки Стефана могли их поднять.  
В семь утра на кухне Особняка был только Стив.  
— Доброе утро, — Стив приветственно поднял чашку.  
— Ты хоть ложился? — вздохнул Стефан.  
— Мне хватает пары часов, доктор, вы же знаете, — усмехнулся Стив.  
Стефан посмотрел на холодильник, но есть не хотелось. Кажется, последний раз он ел вчера утром, но чувство голода давно оставило его. Налив себе кофе, Стефан сел рядом со Стивом за стол и обхватил пальцами чашку. Она была из толстого фаянса, с каким-то рекламным логотипом, и совсем не напоминала хрупкий чайный фарфор, что вчера разбил Стефан.  
Отчего-то это успокаивало.  
— Я навёл справки, — Стив помассировал переносицу. — О произошедшем.  
— Я даже не сомневался, — мягко усмехнулся Стефан. — Что тебе удалось узнать?  
— Множество нитей ведёт к Икс-фактору Мэдрокса, пока что сам Икс-фактор обнаружить не удалось. Дом, в котором они базируются... Думаю, вернее слово «базировались»: он разрушен взрывом. Женщина, похожая на Лайлу Миллер, была замечена в Марокко. Она угнала фургон пару часов назад и скрылась в неизвестном направлении.  
— Думаю, как только ты узнаешь её местоположение, туда вылетит квинджет? — Стефан сделал глоток из чашки: кофе уже остыл и слегка горчил, но так даже было лучше. Мысли, всё ещё нечёткие, словно тонущие в густой жиже дурных предчувствий, прояснились.  
— Вы и я, доктор. Мы отправимся вместе. Я хочу знать, что произошло: события подобного масштаба не беспрецедентны, но ситуацию необходимо взять под контроль.  
Стефан молча кивнул. Ожидание было куда лучше, чем простое бездействие.  
Раздался тихий писк, Стив вытащил из кармана коммуникатор и спокойно улыбнулся, глядя на экран. Ожидание, подумал Стефан, было столь мимолётным, что они даже не успели заскучать.  
— Мои люди будут здесь через полчаса.  
— Тогда, боюсь, мне придётся вас покинуть ненадолго, — Стефан допил кофе в три больших глотка, встал и сполоснул чашку. — Думаю, на такое задание лучше отправляться не в свитере и брюках. Обещаю, что успею вернуться.  
Стефан ушёл в портал до того, как Стив успел ему ответить.  
В Святая Святых было тихо, слишком тихо. Стефан машинально проверил врата, а потом поднялся в особняк. Этот дом принадлежал ему, но сейчас он куда больше принадлежал Вонгу — подобно тому, как через некоторое время любой дом Тони Старка превращался в дом Джарвиса. Вонг заботился об этом месте, пока Стефан был вдали.  
Когда всё закончится, подумал Стефан, они не будут ничего восстанавливать. Они останутся здесь. Это место уже было домом многим его друзьям и соратникам, но уже очень давно для самого Стефана оно стало просто хранилищем Святая Святых или возможностью помочь кому-то. Пришло время помочь самому себе.  
— Мастер? — Вонг неслышно вышел из тени лестницы.  
— Добро утро, дорогой друг, — Стефан подошёл к нему и сжал его руки в своих. — К сожалению, я ненадолго. Слишком много дел, мне нужно лишь взять вещи.  
— Это связано с мастером Деймоном? — проницательно заметил Вонг.  
— Ты всегда был мудрее меня, — вздохнул Стефан. — Да, это связано с ним, но по большей части — со всем миром. Я опять не справился, Вонг, — Стефан печально улыбнулся. — Я допустил ужасную вещь, и теперь всё не очень хорошо.  
— Я верю в вас, — по лицу Вонга было тяжело читать эмоции, но Стефан был рядом с ним достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть в тёмных узких глазах безоговорочную веру и преданность. Он всегда верил в меня, подумал Стефан, даже когда я не мог верить в него. — Вам нужна моя помощь сейчас?  
— Нет, спасибо, — Стефан ещё раз легко пожал его руки и отступил к лестнице. — Думаю, в скором времени у нас могут быть гости, Вонг, но пока не могу точно сказать сколько.  
— Не беспокойтесь, — Вонг поклонился.  
Стефан благодарно улыбнулся и быстро поднялся на второй этаж. В его комнатах был идеальный порядок, а на комоде даже стояла ваза со свежими цветами. Внезапно Стефану стало бесконечно стыдно. Вонг заботился о нём так долго, он посвятил свою жизнь Стефану целиком и полностью — ещё с тех пор, как Стефан приехал в Непал беспечным студентом с чёрствым сердцем, который явно такого не заслуживал. Вонг всегда следовал за ним, а Стефан так легко повернулся к нему спиной.  
С друзьями так не поступают, а Вонг был не просто другом — он был его семьёй, хотя не по крови, и оттого эти узы становились ещё драгоценнее.  
Когда Стефан спустился вниз и зашёл на кухню попрощаться, Вонг сидел за столом и тщательно полировал ложки мягкой тряпочкой. Он выглядел таким сосредоточенным, довольным и одновременно очень сердитым, как будто ложки были перед ним страшно виноваты, что Стефан с трудом сдержал смех.  
— Мир важнее, чем я, — тихо сказал Вонг, не поднимая головы. — Вы не должны забывать о том, что по-настоящему важно.  
— Мне придётся научится заново принимать решения о многих вещах, ибо моих суждения изменились слишком сильно. Но сейчас я лишь хотел проститься с тобой.  
— Не тревожьтесь, мастер, — Вонг посмотрел ему в глаза. — Всё будет в порядке. Госпожа Клиа придёт, если это потребуется.  
Нет, определённо, он не заслуживал такой их любви и доверия.

***

Стив точно также сидел за столом, когда Стефан вернулся. Он не выглядел обеспокоенным — не более чем обычно, — но у Стефана всё равно возникло непреодолимое желание посмотреть на большие настенные часы и проверить, точно ли он уложился в полчаса.  
— Вижу, вы полностью готовы, — Стив подпёр подбородок кулаком и прикрыл глаза на мгновение.  
Он ведь не железный, подумал Стефан. Даже Тони не был железным, они все были лишь людьми, которые умели чуть больше других. Людьми, которые могли изменять мир.  
— Нам пора?  
— Да.  
Стив оставил чашку с недопитым кофе на столе, подхватил щит, который были прислонён к ножке стола, так, чтобы Стив мог взять его в любой момент, и поднялся. Выйди сейчас солнце из-за туч, чтобы его прозрачный свет превратил волосы Стива в сияющее золото, Стефан бы не удивился. Стив Роджерс, Капитан Америка — он всегда нёс людям надежду и веру в спокойное будущее, напоминая ясный рассвет после грозовой ночи.  
Солнца не было: Стефан подумал, что они, наверное, ещё долго его не увидят.  
Впрочем, Стиву не нужно было солнце. Оно у него уже было, горело вместо сердца, потому что Стефан видел свет в его глазах, свет, который шёл изнутри.  
Они вышли через заднюю дверь, и почти одновременно с этим сверху донёсся знакомый шум, их накрыла тень, и квинджет плавно приземлился в нескольких метрах от крыльца.  
— Прошу, доктор, — кивнул Стив, пропуская Стефана вперёд.  
Полёта Стефан не запомнил: он дремал, закутавшись в свой плащ. Разбудило его осторожное прикосновение к плечу: моргнув, чтобы зрение прояснилось, Стефан увидел одного из людей Стива, тот стоял навытяжку, ожидая, пока Стефан придёт в себя.  
— Капитан ожидает вас снаружи, — отрапортовал он, когда Стефан принялся отстёгивать ремни безопасности.  
— Спасибо.  
Снаружи было душно. Стефан дышал осторожно, чтобы не наглотаться пыли, которую поднял приземлившийся квинджет. Осмотревшись, Стефан осознал, что они приземлились практически посреди шоссе, на асфальте чернели следы от тормозов, а на обочине стоял лихо развёрнутый грузовик. Лайла Миллер стояла рядом, хмуро осматривая гостей. Внезапно из-под тента донеслось глухое рычание, Лайла стиснула ручку дверцы машины.  
— Мисс Миллер, — осторожно начал Стефан, делая шаг вперёд. — Мы не...  
— Миссис Мэдрокс вообще-то, — резко ответила та. — Лучше зовите меня Лайла.  
— Прошу прощения, Лайла… — Стефан понял, что не знает, как лучше спросить. Женщина перед ним выглядела смертельно усталой — и испуганной. Её волосы были спутаны, одежда в грязи и местами порвана. Лайла делала вид, что всё в порядке, гордо вскидывала голову, но Стефан видел затаённую боль в её глазах, и мог понять её в сложившейся ситуации. — Лайла, мы можем вам помочь, но для начала нам нужно узнать, что случилось с вами.  
— Думаете, я поверю, что Капитан Америка и доктор Стрендж преследовали меня из-за великой заботы?  
Рычание из-под тента повторилось, Лайла нервно оглянулась. Спиной Стефан чувствовал напряжение Стива. Тот был готов отдать приказ, но пока медлил.  
— Тогда я расскажу то, что известно мне, — Стефан глубоко вздохнул. — Деймон Хеллштром, старший брат Сатаны Хеллштром, — на имени Сатаны Лайла напряглась ещё больше, — разрушил Новый Орлеан, когда не смог справится с той энергией, которая прошла через него после смерти богов ада. В данный момент он низвергнут на свою истинную родину, но меня интересует, как вышло, что погибли боги.  
— Дерьмо, — Лайла пнула колесо и ещё раз выругалась, более длинно и цветисто. — Что вы знаете об Икс-факторе, господа?  
— Вы занимаетесь детективной деятельностью. Дела, связанные с мутантами и прочие не совсем обыденные ситуации. Формально, лидером является Джеймс Мэдрокс... — сказал Стив, словно зачитывая сведения с листа.  
— Джейми, — поправила Лайла и бросила быстрый взгляд на тент.  
— Да. Состав команды несколько раз изменялся, не думаю, что вы хотите прослушать досье на каждого из вас, — Стив усмехнулся.  
— Я верю, что оно у вас есть, кэп, — Лайла убрала волосы от лица. — В общем, думаю, вы знаете, кто такая Рене Синклер и, вполне вероятно, знаете про её ребёнка. — На этот раз рёв был оглушительным, и грузовик качнуло.  
— Что у вас там? — требовательно спросил Стив, его рука метнулась к щиту, который был закреплён за спиной.  
Губы Лайлы дрогнули, и на мгновение Стефану показалось, что она сейчас заплачет, но Лайла только потёрла глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Он... безопасен. Почти. Там, — она сглотнула, — Джейми. Слушайте, это долгая история, давайте сядем, что ли. Я вторые сутки на ногах, и это даже дерьмовее того, когда мы скакали в пространственно-временном континууме. Я объясню всё, но сидя.  
Стефан видел, что Стив хочет что-то сказать, но сдерживает себя. Его люди вытащили несколько складных стульев из квинджета, и Лайла с видимым облегчением плюхнулась на один из них и вытянула ноги. Её сапоги были покрыты густым слоем пыли. Один из солдат предложил Стефану стул, но тот качнул головой и сел прямо в воздухе, скрестив ноги по-турецки.  
— В общем, эта история началась довольно давно, если подумать. Рене Синклер, вы же знаете, что она оборотень? — Когда Стив и Стефан кивнули, она продолжила: — В общем, у неё были, ммм, сложности какое-то время, и она покидала команду. Когда Рене вернулась, то была беременна, и это тоже та ещё история, но она не имеет отношение к делу. В общем, отцом ребёнка был Хримхари, демон из всех этих Феймов, — она сделала неопределённый жест рукой. — Когда Рене донашивала его, буквально последние дни — даже часы — на неё и ребёнка начали охоту. Кто-то хотел убить их, кто-то — заполучить. В общем, Рене родила его и вновь ушла от нас, воспитывать дитя, — Лайла фыркнула. — В общем, согласна, наш дом не лучшее место для младенцев. А потом они вернулись, и вновь началась охота. Это было вчера. Или позавчера? Я запуталась во времени уже.  
Лайла запустила руки в волосы и мерно качнулась из стороны в сторону. Стив повернулся, сделал знак, и тот же солдат, что говорил со Стефаном, быстро метнулся к квинджету и вернулся с бутылкой воды. Лайла благодарно кивнула, принимая её, и осушила в несколько жадных глотков.  
— Спасибо, — повторила она вслух. — Так вот. Когда Рене вернулась, начался ад на земле, и я не шучу. Они, — она снова сделала неопределённый жест рукой, — сами так говорили.  
— Кто? — спросил Стив, а Стефан понял, что знает ответ.  
— Боги смерти. У них было пророчество: тот, кто убьёт Тира, получит власть. Думаю, вы разбираетесь в тонкостях ада лучше меня, доктор, — Лайла вздохнула. — Я знаю вещи, много вещей, но всё знать невозможно.Они охотились за Тиром — сыном Рене, я хочу сказать, — и сражались между собой. Напускали на нас своих демонов. В конце остались только Мефисто и Сатана. Мы были там, — Лайла легко постучала носком сапога по земле. — Жуткое место, этот ад. В итоге Тир убил Сатану — это было действительно жутко, если хотите знать, — а потом погибла Монет. Не из-за них, она сражалась с Гвидо, о, тут я сама не всё понимаю, но... — Лайла словно запуталась в словах, захлебнулась в них и умолкла, растерянно моргая.  
— Нам очень жаль, — мягко заметил Стефан.  
— Подождите, — Лайла выставила ладонь вперёд, словно пытаясь отгородиться от них — или от своих мыслей и воспоминаний. — Это ещё не конец. После этого — после того, как Монет погибла, — мы все были в шоке, но... Гвидо убил Тира. Вся власть перешла к нему. Он воскресил Монет, а потом Мефисто раскидал нас кого куда, и мы с Джейми оказались тут. Только они превратили Джейми... Доктор, пожалуйста, посмотрите, вдруг вы знаете, что можно сделать.  
Лайла сжала в руках пустую бутылку так, что пластик затрещал и смялся.  
— Конечно.  
Стефан облетел грузовик, откинул полог тента и охнул. Существо, бывшее Джейми Мэдроксом, низко зарычало на свет.  
— Я просто... Лайла, я поищу, но пока ничего не могу точно обещать.  
— Спасибо, — сдавленно заметила Лайла. Она так и не заплакала.  
— То есть, подводя итог, — сухо заметил Стив. — Гвидо Кароселла, который также покинул вашу команду, внезапно вернулся, стал причиной смерти своей подруги, убил демонического ребёнка и единолично воцарился над адом.  
— Думаю. В целом. Да, — Лайла кивнула, запрокинула голову и закрыла глаза.  
— Доктор? — Стив обернулся к Стефану.  
— Думаю, проблема в том, что это пророчество касалось в первую очередь исконной борьбы именно богов за главенство в аду. Они все являлись обладателями тёмной силы, а Гвидо, хоть и обошёл их всех, по сути своей — всего лишь человек. Его тело является неподходящим сосудом для всей этой магии. Магия разумна, и Ванда — живое тому подтверждение, Стив, ты знаешь это. Магия устремилась туда, где видела спасение, видела достойный сосуд. Но Деймон был ослаблен после, — Стефан надеялся, что его заминка не была слишком заметной, — недавних событий.  
— У Гвидо нет души. Не должно быть, — вдруг сказала Лайла. — Я могу... воскрешать людей, — она поморщилась. — Но я не бог. Я возвращаю их к жизни не полностью. У Гвидо не должно быть души, — повторила Лайла, словно успокаивала себя.  
Гвидо был её другом, товарищем по команде, подумал Стефан. Он не был близко знаком с кем-либо из Икс-фактора, но все команды похожи (конечно, если это не команда, собранная Норманом Осборном).  
— Я понимаю Тони, — простонал вдруг Стив и потёр переносицу. — Я тоже начинаю ненавидеть магию. Лайла, я предлагаю вам убежище и помощь в поиске ваших друзей, к тому же я хочу ещё раз обсудить детали, более подробно.  
— Стив, мы уже говорили, — вмешался Стефан. Он был прав: им с Вонгом придётся принимать гостей. — Я занимаюсь этим. В любом случае, решать вам, Лайла.  
— Мой дом разрушен, Икс-фактора больше нет, а моего мужа превратили в монстра. Как вы думаете, у меня есть выбор? — Лайла коротко и горько рассмеялась. — Я пойду с вами, доктор. Я верю в ваше обещание.  
— Я виноват перед вами, — медленно произнёс Стефан. — Я должен следить за подобным, но я...  
— Спасите Джейми, и мы в расчёте, — отрезала Лайла.  
— Хорошо, — Стив встал со стула. — Скажите, Лайла, как вы смогли связать вашего мужа и засунуть его в машину?  
— Я талантливая, — слабо улыбнулась Лайла. — Думаю, раз это получилось у меня, то и вы сможете затащить его в ваш самолёт и отвезти обратно в Америку.  
— Вы понимаете, что в случае экстренных ситуаций, — Стиву явно не совсем нравилась формулировка, но иной у него не нашлось, — нам придётся вколоть ему транквилизатор?  
— Если вы сможете проткнуть эту шкуру, то валяйте. Если от этого у него мозги не вскипят, конечно.  
— Думаю, я смогу помочь, — мягко заметил Стефан. — Более гуманным способом, нежели удары дубинкой по голове, электрошоком или прочими вещами.  
Стефан помнил все книги, он даже мог сложить в уме все заклинания из них, но не видел в этом смысла. Он произносил слова, не думая над ними, точно так же, как он не думал, какой жест нужно совершить, чтобы всё вышло правильно: за столько десятилетий это стало частью его существа.  
— Стив, думаю, будет лучше, если я сразу телепортируюсь к себе. Не уверен, что смогу поддерживать это заклинание весь полёт.  
Демон, бывший Джейми Мэдроксом, крутил головой, пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит: окружённый голубоватым сиянием, он парил в воздухе рядом со Стефаном.  
— Хорошо, — хмуро кивнул Стив. — Я ещё зайду.  
— Лайла, прошу вас, — Стефан открыл портал в холл своего дома.  
Лайла кивнула и шагнула первой, следом за ней Стефан переместил Джейми, а потом вошёл сам. Взгляд Стива жёг ему спину даже после того, как портал закрылся.

   
IV

В Нью-Йорке шёл дождь, мелкий и противный, он скрадывал ощущение времени. Было совершенно невозможно понять, ещё день или уже вечер. Они вылетели рано утром, на квинджете полёт не должен был занять много времени. Наверное, уже было время ланча — по крайне мере, с кухни до Стефана донёсся тонкий запах специй, а потом раздались тихие шаги, и на пороге оказался Вонг, в идеально-белом фартуке.  
— С возвращением, мастер, — он отвесил вежливый поклон. — Добро пожаловать, мисс, — Вонг чуть повернулся в сторону Лайлы. — Мне приготовить комнату или...  
— Не надо, я сам. Лучше приготовь для нашей гостьи вкусный обед. Думаю, вы изрядно проголодались? — обратился Стефан к Лайле.  
— От душа я бы тоже не отказалась, — вздохнула та.  
— Обязательно. Как только я размещу вашего мужа, я провожу вас в одну из гостевых спален.  
— Я думала, у вас заготовлены камеры в подвале. Такие, знаете, с толстыми каменными стенами и цепями, — заметила Лайла, когда они поднимались на чердак. Джейми недовольно рычал. — Как в старинных замках.  
— Боюсь, мой подвал занят совершенно иным пластом бытия, и пускать демонов туда крайне неуместно, Лайла. Не беспокойтесь, он не сможет отсюда сбежать, а Вонг справится с ним, если что-то произойдёт.  
— Думаю, отсюда никто не может сбежать без вашего ведома? — внезапно развеселившись, уточнила Лайла.  
— Всё верно, — невозмутимо кивнул Стефан.  
После того, как они оставили Джейми на чердаке, Стефан показал Лайле одну из многочисленных пустовавших комнат, оставил её привести себя в порядок и спустился на кухню. Вонг мерно стучал ножом по разделочной доске, на плите стояла кастрюля, от которой шёл пар.  
— Будут ли у нас ещё гости? — не отрываясь от нарезки овощей, спросил Вонг.  
— Вполне возможно, — Стефан налил себе стакан воды и сел за стол. — Нашу гостью зовут Лайла Миллер, а второе... существо — её муж. К сожалению, ему не посчастливилось попасть под горячую руку кому-то из повелителей ада, если я правильно понимаю. И, Вонг... — Стефан помедлил, прежде чем спросить: — У нас осталась какая-нибудь женская одежда?  
— Вещи госпожи Клиа, — невозмутимо кивнул тот. — Я отнесу их миз.  
— Спасибо, дорогой друг.  
— Обед будет готов через полчаса, мастер. Думаю, вам также стоит принять душ и переодеться, потому что вы весь в пыли.  
Стефан улыбнулся.  
— Мы были в пустыне.  
— Это не означает, что вы должны садиться за стол в таком виде, — категорично заявил Вонг.  
Собственный дом вдруг показался Стефану слишком большим: он так привык к маленькой квартирке Деймона, что чувствовал себя тут неуютно. Его шаги гулко разносились по холлу, когда Стефан пересекал его, направляясь к лестнице. В ясную погоду солнце расчерчивало паркет цветными полосами: в окне был незамысловатый витраж.  
Поднявшись на второй этаж, Стефан услышал шум воды. В этом доме часто кто-то жил, и, если честно, тогда он начинал нравится Стефану гораздо больше. За последние годы он растерял ощущение прелести одинокой жизни.  
К обеду Лайла спустилась в джинсах и светлом свитере, которых Стефан не помнил у Клиа, но это, наверное, было неважно.  
— Очень вкусно, — поблагодарила она Вонга, когда тот забирал пустую тарелку.  
— Благодарю, мисс, — по лицу Вонга сложно было что-то прочитать, но Стефан знал, что тот страшно доволен собой. Заботы о других не были Вонгу в тягость — скорее, ему было труднее делать всё лишь для себя. — Десерт?  
— Ох, нет, спасибо, — помотала головой Лайла. — Может быть, попозже? — добавила она, каким-то образом умудрившись угадать разочарование от такого ответа.  
Вонг, наверное, хотел что-то ответить, но в этот момент раздался телефонный звонок.  
— Я сам отвечу, не волнуйся, — Стефан поднялся со своего места и вышел из столовой, гадая, кто мог позвонить ему сейчас. Стив ещё где-то над океаном, да он бы и не стал размениваться на телефонные звонки.  
— Ну, наконец-то, — выпалили в трубке, едва Стефан успел поднять её. Голос был женским, и очень знакомым. Настолько знакомым, что внезапно Стефан почувствовал себя неловко.  
— Пэтси? — спросил он.  
— Да! — выпалила она быстро и затараторила. — Доктор Стрендж, что происходит? Я видела новости: Новый Орлеан уничтожен, а я не могу связаться с Деймоном. Что это полудурок… С ним всё в порядке? Он... — она на мгновение замолчала. — Он хотя бы жив?  
Стефан знал, что сейчас каждая попытка поговорить у Деймона и Пэтси выливается в ссору, но он помнил их и другими — молодыми и влюблёнными. Он не видел её уже несколько лет, если подумать, только слышал какие-то мелочи от Деймона. Тот злился и ругался каждый раз, когда вспоминал о ней, но при этом Стефан знал, что он всё ещё привязан к Пэтси и беспокоится за неё.  
Она спросила, — жив ли Деймон, а Стефан вдруг осознал, что понятия не имеет, знает ли Пэтси о том, что несколько месяцев назад Деймон уже умирал.  
— Деймон жив, но сейчас вряд ли сможет с тобой поговорить. Это сложно, Пэтси.  
— Он по-крупному облажался на этот раз, да? — в её голосе смешивались тревога и выражение «ну кто бы сомневался».  
— Что-то в этом роде, — Стефан сильнее сжал телефон в руках.  
Облажался не только Деймон — в первую очередь, облажался сам Стефан. Где он был, когда всё это началось? Если бы он только знал, если бы он успел вмешаться и остановить ту бойню, то всё было бы в порядке. Вины Стефана в произошедшем было едва ли не больше, чем чьей-либо ещё.  
— Знаете, я была готова лететь в Нью-Йорк, док, — судорожный вздох Пэтси отозвался на линии шуршанием.  
— Не тревожься. Всё будет хорошо. Если что-то произойдёт, я обязательно свяжусь с тобой.  
Если что-то произойдёт, подумал Стефан, я спущусь в ад и вытащу его оттуда. Он не стал говорить Пэтси подробности о произошедшем, просто спросил, всё ли у неё в порядке, ещё раз пообещал позвонить и попрощался.  
— Вы не сказали ей, что он сделал, — раздался от дверей голос Лайлы.  
Стефан вздохнул.  
— Даже скажи я, то Пэтси вряд ли бы сильно удивилась. Она его бывшая жена.  
— О, — нейтрально отозвалась Лайла. — Док, если вы не возражаете, я бы поспала. А то мир немного вращается вокруг, и все дела, — Лайла усмехнулась. — Спасибо за обед, кстати.  
— Благодарите Вонга, — улыбнулся Стефан. — И да, конечно, отдыхайте. Если что-то случится, я вам сообщу.  
Лайла ушла, оставив Стефана одного, и он понял, что если сейчас же не займёт себя чем-нибудь, то тревога сведёт его с ума. Меньше всего ему хотелось думать. Стефан видел и испытывал в этой жизни многое, больше, чем многим довелось, и прекрасно знал пределы своих возможностей. Он мог отказаться от мирской суеты, умел идеально очищать сознание, но в этой ситуации просто не имел на это права.  
Деймон давно говорил о трещинах в астральном плане Земли, о том, что темнота сгущается — и теперь её было так много, что померк солнечный свет.

***

Остаток дня Стефан провёл в медитации. Когда он выскользнул из своего тела, когда его мысли охватили весь хрупкий шарик Земли, Стефан ужаснулся. Астральный план чем-то походил на тонкую прозрачную скорлупу, которая окружала планету, защищая её от иных измерений. Иногда в этой скорлупе появлялись трещины — в общем-то, незначительные трещины были почти всегда, и через них мелкие духи, бесы и демоны проникали в мир. Тех, что послабее, призывали: вырывали из привычных мест, насильно пробивали защиту. Глупцы, как же Стефан сожалел о том, что люди добровольно разрушают свою безопасность, начитавшись всякой ерунды в книгах, Сети или просто наслушавшись таких же невежественных друзей.  
Когда Стефан увидел Землю, то этой привычной скорлупы не было, скорее, это напоминало паутину, и среди нитей клубилась тьма.  
Волна, поднявшаяся, когда они избирали Джерихо Верховным Магом, наконец-то докатилась из тёмного измерения до Земли, смела стены и затопила всё. Не соверши Стефан промах, не выбери друзей вместо мира, — ничего бы не случилось. Он спросил сам себя, какой выбор бы сделал, появись у него возможность переместиться в прошлое, но не смог найти ответа. Путешествия во времени никогда не приводили ни к чему хорошему, не для магов.  
Он сделал всё, что мог, в тот вечер — у него просто закончилась магия. Внутри разрослось огромное ощущение пустоты, но оно не пугало, потому что Стефан знал, что магия вернётся. Его пугало то, что его действия были каплей в море.  
— Мастер!..  
Вонг успел как раз вовремя: Стефана шатнуло, перед глазами потемнело, но Вонг уже был рядом, придержал Стефана за талию, потом закинул его руку себе на плечи и помог подняться обратно в особняк из Святая Святых.  
Дорога в собственнуюспальню показалась Стефану очень длинной. Подобного с ним не случалось уже очень давно, но теперь, наверное, будет случаться гораздо чаще. Он должен нести ответственность за свои ошибки — даже если только сам Стефан считает их таковыми.  
— Я заварю вам чай, — тихо сказал Вонг. Он уложил Стефана в постель, словно тот был ребёнком, и заботливо подоткнул одеяло.  
— Спасибо, — слабо поблагодарил его Стефан.  
Он не дождался чая: стоило Вонгу выйти, как Стефан провалился в темноту, и на этот раз его сны были раскрашены сотнями красок, напоминая полотна безумных художников двадцатого века. Он проснулся посреди ночи, не помня ничего из снов, кроме ярких вспышек цветов; от них болела голова, словно по вискам изнутри ударяли маленькие молоточки.  
Подтянув колени к груди, Стефан глубоко вздохнул, запустил руки в волосы и легко помассировал голову, пытаясь прогнать воспоминания о том хаосе, что ему привиделся.  
Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, Стефан заметил на прикроватной тумбочке чашку. Вонг, верный и преданный, был с ним достаточно долго, чтобы замечать все мелочи. Стефан знал, что многие считают Вонга сумасшедшим ¬¬— после степенного Джарвиса Вонг производил на посторонних смешанное впечатление, но Стефан не был посторонним.  
Это был не чай, а травяной сбор, какой Стефан пробовал, когда ещё жил в Тибете вместе со Старейшим. Остывший, напиток сильно горчил, но эта горечь проясняла мысли и помогала прийти в себя. Стефан пил маленькими глоточками, чувствуя, как внутри собирается тепло: словно в холодную ночь кто-то развёл костёр.  
Когда чашка опустела, Стефан поднялся, скинул с себя одежду, в которой уснул, и забрался обратно под одеяло. Он провалился в сон, стоило голове коснуться подушки, и на этот раз единственным цветом, что окутал Стефана, был чёрный.

Утро выдалось куда более спокойным, чем предыдущее. Стефан проснулся на рассвете и лежал в постели, слушая щебет птиц за окном. Слабость прошла совсем — словно её и не было, но к ночи она вернётся, потому что Стефан должен был сделать всё, что в его силах.  
Приняв душ, Стефан поднялся на чердак. Джейми сидел, забившись в угол, и почти привычно зарычал, почуяв чужака. Стефан видел оборванные алые нити заклинания — даже скорее проклятия, — которые сотворили ужасное с Джейми, но даже трогать эти нити он пока не стал. Вряд ли Джейми Мэдрокс был первым человеком, с которым поступили подобным образом, но с другой стороны, Стефан сомневался в том, что у Мефисто не было других дел, кроме как обращать в демонов всех подряд.  
Джейми и его люди мешали Мефисто — Мефисто от них избавился, изящным движением руки, как говориться. Распутывать подобные проклятия было тяжело, потому что велика вероятность здорово навредить человеку. А Джейми были ещё и мутантом с возможностью создавать дубли... Стефан не думал, что маленькая армия неуправляемых демонов — это именно то, что ему нужно для счастья. У него уже был один.  
Можно было вновь обратиться к Ванде, но история её отношений с Мефисто была не слишком приятной. Стефан не представлял, как её сила может среагировать в этом случае.  
Джейми не пытался причинить себе вред или сбежать, так что Стефан пока оставил его и спустился на кухню.  
— Было бы неплохо, поставляй нам ваш маскировочный «Старбакс» кофе по утрам, — сварливо поприветствовал его Вонг.  
— Ты же не любишь кофе, — приподнял бровь Стефан.  
— Чай они тоже подают, — невозмутимо ответил Вонг, открывая дверцу холодильника. — Будете омлет?  
— Я буду, — донёсся от двери сонный женский голос. Стефан повернулся и приветственно кивнул Лайле, которая стояла на пороге, закутавшись в халат. На ногах у неё были смешные пушистые тапочки — и где только Вонг их откопал? Лайла села за стол и сцепила руки поверх скатерти в замок. — Доброе утро, док. Мир по-прежнему стоит?  
—Я бы сказал, что он скорее шатается, но это плохая тема для беседы за завтраком, — вздохнул Стефан. — Вы хорошо выспались?  
— Лучше всех. Джейми...  
— Я только что там был, с ним всё хорошо.  
— Я покормил его вчера, мисс, — заметил Вонг, ставя на стол тарелку с круассанами. — Он был вполне... счастлив, я полагаю, даже хотел употребить на десерт мою руку, но я настоял на куске мяса.  
Лайла судорожно выдохнула: она дрожала, словно ей было холодно, и Стефан взял её руки в свои.  
— Мне нужно немного времени. К сожалению, я не всесилен, и сейчас отдаю всё, что могу, на защиту нашего мира, но с Джейми всё будет хорошо, Лайла. Я обещаю.  
— Да. Да, конечно, — она отрывисто кивнула. — Давайте, и правда, завтракать... с какими-нибудь обычными темами для разговоров. Погода там или... Даже не знаю, что у нас может быть обычной темой.  
— Можно просто помолчать, — улыбнулся Стефан. Вонг за его спиной одобрительно фыркнул.  
В итоге Вонг включил радио, и они завтракали по давно забытые хиты прошлого века, которые сейчас порой можно было услышать в маленьких кафе. В них собирались или пожилые люди, которые помнили эти песни так, словно их выпустили ещё вчера, или молодёжь, среди которой сейчас было модно жить в прошлом веке.  
Стефан, кажется, совсем не понимал обычную человеческую жизнь: всего десять лет назад люди стремились в будущее, изобретали невероятные вещи, а сейчас мир застыл, развернулся, вновь увлёкся вещами, которые он помнил в своей молодости — а ведь Стефану было куда больше лет, чем казалось на первый взгляд.  
Когда они уже заканчивали есть, в коридоре раздался хлопок, затем последовали быстрые шаги, и в дверях показался — кто бы сомневался — Локи.  
— Я принёс пончики.  
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Стефан.  
— А я думала, странные люди ходят к нам, — Лайла подпёрла щёку кулаком. — У нас однажды Хэла была в заказчиках.  
— Я поэтому и пришёл, — Локи вдруг как-то погрустнел. Он подошёл к столу, поставил картонную коробку, от которой пахло чем-то сладким (наверное, обещанными пончиками) и забрался на стул с ногами. — Хэла пропала, а вместе с ней исчезла и Лия. Я искал, но всё, что обнаружил, — полную...  
— Не выражайся, — перебил его Стефан.  
— Почему Деймону можно, а мне нет, — надулся Локи.  
— Деймон уже взрослый человек, а ты ребёнок.  
Краем глаза Стефан заметил заинтересованный взгляд Лайлы. Что ж, скрывать ему в любом случае было нечего, поэтому просить её уйти — учитывая ситуацию — было бы просто невежливо.  
— Технически я даже старше вас, мне... тысяча лет? Как-то так. Никогда точно не считал, — Локи пододвинул к себе коробку, открыл её и вытащил пончик, политый розовой глазурью. Придирчиво его осмотрев, он откусил чуть ли не половину, быстро прожевал, цапнул чашку Стефана и отпил из неё чая. — Так вот. Что происходит, доктор Стрендж? Я искал, но ничего не нашёл. Деймон где-то пропал, Хэла исчезла, и в её дворце полный хаос, Лия тоже пропала...  
— Думаю, Лия пропала из-за того, что исчезла Хэла. Ведь Хэла создала её как часть себя, верно? — Когда Локи кивнул, Стефан продолжил:— Когда исчезла сила Хэлы, поддерживающая жизнь Лии, твоя подруга просто исчезла из мироздания. Что же до Хэлы... Деймон занимается этим сейчас. Ты не нашёл его, потому что он спустился в ад.  
— А что случилось с вашим домом? Ну, в смысле, это как-то не очень нормально — большая пустыня из пепла.  
Нет, Стефан знал, что это всего лишь вопрос времени — когда придёт Локи и начнёт задавать вопросы, но почему-то вдруг ему стало очень неуютно. Может, это было из-за Лайлы, а может — из-за внезапно наступившей звенящей тишины.  
— Это был Деймон, да? — тихо спросил Локи, пристально глядя в лицо Стефана. — Тот, кто сделал это?  
— Да.  
— А... — начал было Локи, но замолчал, видимо, решив дать сперва возможность Стефану рассказать, что произошло, а потом построить тысячу и одну теорию.  
— Случилась очень плохая вещь, и я не могу сказать, что вины Деймона в произошедшем нет, — вздохнул Стефан. — Он оказался крайним, конечно, но это Деймон разрушил город и убил всех его жителей. В аду произошёл...  
— Государственный переворот, — подсказала Лайла. Локи моргнул и несколько секунд пристально на неё смотрел, а потом вновь повернулся к Стефану.  
— Да. В общем, почти все боги смерти оказались мертвы, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало, и Деймон был тем громоотводом, через который эта сила ушла в землю. Я изгнал его.  
— Но вы же его любите! — возмутился Локи. — Почему вы не пошли с ним?  
Лайла невозмутимо вытащила пончик из коробки и принялась жевать его. Её флегматичность и спокойствие вдруг напомнили Стефану Джарвиса.  
— У меня есть обязанности, Локи. Я не могу бросить всё просто потому, что...  
— В прошлый раз вы бросили всё, — сердито перебил Стефана Локи. Лайла хмыкнула и потянулась за чайником долить себе в чашку кипятка.  
— В прошлый раз он умер, Локи, — устало ответил Стефан. — И я был неправ, я признаю это. Но сейчас — это его собственный план.  
— Нам тоже нужен план, — немедленно откликнулся Локи.  
— Я работаю над этим, просто пойми: я хочу помочь ему не меньше тебя. Но сейчас есть вещи, которые требуют более срочного вмешательства. Весь мир находится в опасности, потому что астральный план Земли почти полностью уничтожен, и тёмное измерение может погубить планету.  
— Ага, — Локи потянулся за вторым пончиком.  
— Локи, если понадобится, я пойду к Тору и попрошу его запереть тебя, — серьёзно сказал Стефан. — Я хочу, чтобы любые свои действия ты согласовывал со мной во избежание ухудшения ситуации.  
— Тогда я останусь с вами? В Асгарде скучно, — пожаловался Локи.  
Определённо, Стефан знал, что так и будет.

***

После появления Локи визит Паркера Роббинса и Уитни Фрост был, наверное, просто вопросом времени. Когда Вонг с нескрываемым ехидством доложил, что господа ожидают мастера внизу, Стефан коротко рассмеялся и спустился. Господин Роббинс выглядел потрёпанным жизнью: его зависимость от Дормамму напоминала наркотическую, точно так же подтачивала его и забирала по капле всё человеческое, что было в Роббинсе.  
За золотой маской Уитни Фрост не было видно выражения лица, но у Стефана навсегда сложилось впечатление, что оно недовольно-брезгливое. Возможно, это было из-за тона, с которым она разговаривала, или жестокость, с которой она действовала.  
— Доктор, — сухо поздоровалась Уитни. — Думаю, цель нашего визита вам ясна.  
— У мистера Роббинса снова проблемы с его демоном?  
Роббинс заскулил вместо ответа, словно пёс, которого бросил хозяин. Стефан отогнал от себя мысли о том, что это как-то связано с Деймоном: вполне вероятно, что у Дормамму и других забот сейчас полно. Шрам на груди вдруг неприятно заныл, даже дышать стало тяжелее. Стефан почти машинально приложил руку к груди и потёр шрам.  
— Да, — коротко бросила Уитни. — Более того, изо всех щелей полезли демоны, и эта тряпка воет от страха постоянно. Вы же, чёрт возьми, должны следить за миром, чтобы только такие ебанаты, как Паркер, таскали в себя всякую нечисть, а не кто-то еще. Так почему его драгоценный где-то пропадает снова, а мы вторые сутки отстреливаемся?  
Вот оно что, почуяв возможность, мелочь рванула на Землю за дармовой едой и кровью. Это произошло быстрее, чем надеялся Стефан. У него не было права на слабость. Права на ошибки.  
— Боюсь, я ничем не могу вам помочь на этот раз. Я всё ещё считаю, что отсутствие Дормамму должно пойти мистеру Роббинсу на пользу, если только он не заключит вместо этого сделку с другим демоном, чего я бы настоятельно не рекомендовал.  
— Это всё, что вы можете нам сказать? — неуловимым движением Уитни выхватила пистолет и навела его на Стефана.  
— Я бы не советовал.  
Стив стоял в дверях, хмурый и собранный, готовый метнуть щит в любой момент. Не то, чтобы Стефан нуждался в защите, ему ничего не стоило поймать все пули, отвести их от себя, но он очень надеялся, что его особняк не пострадает в ходе этих разборок.  
— Дерьмо, — прошипела Уитни. — Паркер, уходим.  
Она быстро развернулась, выстрелила в Стива, а потом вытолкнула Роббинса в окно и выпрыгнула следом. Стив рванул за ними, из сада донёсся треск ломаемых веток, раздался грохот, приглушённые крики, а потом всё смолкло, только из гостиной доносился звук работающего телевизора: кажется, Локи играл в видеоигры, но было немного странно, что этот любопытный маленький засранец не вышел посмотреть, что происходит.  
Стив зашёл обратно взъерошенным, его костюм был в пыли, но в целом он выглядел совершенно не пострадавшим.  
— Как это ни странно, им удалось уйти, — Стив выглядел на удивление спокойным. — Мои люди их преследуют, но сейчас поимка Капюшона абсолютно не важна по сравнению с остальными проблемами.  
— Появились какие-то новости? — спросила подошедшаяЛайла.  
— Даже две, я полагаю, — Стив коротко усмехнулся. — Мы нашли ваших товарищей, Риктора и Шаттерстара. Они появились на улице возле вашего бывшего дома, сейчас их везут сюда. Доктор?..  
— Да, конечно, пускай остаются. Полагаю, им пока всё равно больше некуда пойти, как и мисс Лайле.  
— Они будут здесь в течение нескольких минут. Я бы хотел ещё раз поговорить о произошедшем, более подробно, чем вчера.  
— Я думала, за сутки вы собрали всю информацию, — хмыкнула Лайла.  
— Но не от непосредственных участников, — невозмутимо ответил Стив.  
— Проходите в гостиную и не удивляйтесь, там Локи, — вздохнул Стефан. — Я попрошу Вонга сделать на всех чай.  
Стив вопросительно приподнял бровь, но не стал ничего спрашивать. Стефан не сомневался, что Стиву уже известно о дружбе Деймона и Локи, но вряд ли он ожидал встретить самого Локи здесь... да ещё и играющим в видеоигры.  
Следующие полчаса были заполнены неровными голосами: казалось, все говорили одновременно, и Лайла, словно оттаяв, обнимала Риктора и Шаттерстара. Они говорили, перебивая друг друга, рассказывали, что с ними случилось после того, как они расстались — и оказалось, что для Риктора прошло несколько недель, потому что Мефисто отправил его в путешествие во времени.  
— Если я что-то понимаю в этой жизни, — смеясь, сказал он Лайле, — то Шаттерстар — сын Лонгшота, который в свою очередь является частично его клоном.  
— Ох уж эти парадоксы времени, — фыркнула в ответ Лайла. — Кому ты о них рассказываешь.  
— Ты знаешь многое, — всё ещё посмеиваясь, согласился Риктор, а Шаттерстар подхватил её за талию и закружил по гостиной.  
Когда все наконец расселись кто куда, Риктор рассказал ту же историю, что и Лайла, добавив лишь немного подробностей. Стив хмурился, переспрашивал, уточнял — но кардинально это ничего не изменило, как Стефан и думал.  
—Я готов надрать ему зад хоть сейчас, — пробормотал Шаттерстар, когда Риктор закончил говорить. Никто не уточнял, кому именно — без лишних вопросов было ясно, что это Гвидо.  
— Это подождёт, Стар, — Риктор сжал его плечо. — Капитан, я, если честно, понятия не имею, чем мы можем вам помочь, кроме как поведать о случившемся. То есть, у нас иногда были... мгм, сомнительные задания, и я даже пару раз, э, заимствовал ваши данные, — на это Стив насмешливо приподнял бровь, — но думаю, что мы действительно не можем ничем помочь. Это скорее в силах доктора Стренджа, — Риктор неловко оглянулся на Стефана.  
Стив вздохнул и откинулся назад, прикрыв на мгновение глаза. Он казался спокойным, но Стефан знал его достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть внутреннюю борьбу: хотя они и договаривались, что именно Стефан несёт ответственность, Стив не мог принять этого до конца.  
— Что вы предлагаете, доктор? — спросил он наконец.  
— Дайте Деймону время. В первую очередь это действительно деликатное — семейное — дело. Он — сын принца ада, и он может забрать власть обратно. Он сможет заставить солнце снова сиять, Стив.  
Краем глаза Стефан заметил, что у Локи подозрительно блеснули глаза, словно он изо всех сил сдерживал смех. Вполне возможно, так оно и было, но это же был Локи. Засмейся он — и никто бы не удивился.  
— Сколько ты хочешь, чтобы я ждал? И что будет с Землёй, пока я жду, что виновник массового убийства предотвратит ещё худшее убийство? — Стив сжал подлокотники кресла так, что заскрипела обивка. — На что вы готовы пойти, защищая его, доктор? — на лицо Стива набежала тень, но Стефан не отвёл взгляда.  
— Я не защищаю его, Стив. Я пытаюсь защитить весь мир. Ты не видел того, что видел. Ты не знаешь того, что знаю я, и...  
— Так расскажи мне! — Стив почти сорвался на крик. — Рид, Тони, — все мы вместе что-нибудь сможем сделать.  
— Это магия, Стив, и наука тут не поможет. Тони не зря её так ненавидит: она абсолютно противоположна науке. Я даже не уверен, что тут поможет сила Ванды, если у тебя были такие идеи. У нас будет ещё один день М, Стив, а это никому не нужно.  
— А Асгард?  
— Я бы положился на доктора, — подал голос Локи. Когда все обернулись к нему, он невозмутимо пожал плечами. — Ну, вы знаете, Всематерь, конечно, не Отец, но Асгардия, — он фыркнул, — всё ещё может вознестись из Мидгарда. И в прошлый раз, когда у меня были проблемы с преисподней, то помог мне именно Деймон, — он развёл руками в притворном сожалении.  
— Я поговорю с Тором, — Стив потёр переносицу.  
Стефан снова коснулся груди и легко потёр шрам: тянущая боль никуда не делась, лишь немного притупилась, став не такой яркой. Раньше шрам его не беспокоил. Может, это связано с тем, что происходит в аду, но почему только сейчас? Его шрам находился на том же месте, что и пентаграмма Деймона. Может, Стефан просто себя накручивал, может, это были лишь глупые домыслы, но тревога внутри разрасталась, и вдруг Стефан понял, что ему трудно двигаться, словно на руках и ногах у него были тяжелые кандалы.  
— ...доктор Стрендж!  
Когда Стефан пришёл в себя, то понял, что все смотрят на него, а Вонг осторожно касается плеча.  
— Простите. Я... задумался.  
— Сколько вам нужно времени? — спросил Стив.  
— Честно? Понятия не имею. Но сейчас я просто-напросто не оставлю Землю, потому что пока я здесь, то могу поддерживать защиту, а спустись я в ад — и всё пропадёт. Астральный план Земли, Стив, сейчас почти полностью разрушен. Скажи, ты видел солнце последние два дня? Даже когда мы были в Марокко, солнца не было. Тёмная энергия погрузит наш мир в хаос за считанные дни, если оставить всё как есть. Я не всесилен, даже с талисманами.  
— Две недели?  
— Двадцать дней, Стив, и если ничего не изменится на двадцать первый, я передам ответственность тебе.  
— Господа останутся на обед? — тут же как ни в чём ни бывало спросил Вонг.  
— Я бы поел, — смущённо отозвался Риктор.  
— Я пойду, — отказался Стив. — У меня дела, но я ещё зайду, доктор. Спасибо за приглашение, — он кивнул Вонгу, поднялся и вышел из гостиной. Через несколько секунд хлопнула входная дверь, раздался шум двигателей взлетающего квинджета, а потом всё стихло.  
— Обед будет готов через час. Мастер, я подготовил несколько комнат наверху, если нужно.  
Вонг коротко поклонился и степенно удалился на кухню.  
— Я знаю, что ваш дом разрушен, и если вам некуда идти, то можете остаться здесь. Как Верховный Маг Земли я в какой-то степени несу ответственность за несчастья, случившиеся с вами, так что это самое малое, чем я могу отплатить. Лайла всё равно задержится здесь до решения проблемы Джейми, я полагаю.  
— А можно я посмотрю? — влез Локи. — И я тоже хочу комнату!  
— Поскольку ты всё равно пролезешь посмотреть, даже если тебе запретить, то валяй, — кивнула Лайла.  
— Мы очень благодарны за ваше предложение, доктор, — смущённо пробормотал Риктор.  
— К тому же они компактные, им нужна всего одна комната, — добавила Лайла.  
Она вытянула ноги и щёлкнула пультом от телевизора, прерывая поставленную на паузу видеоигру Локи. Диктор новостей сухим и ничего не выражающим тоном говорила о трагедии, потрясшей весь мир:  
— Триста шестьдесят тысяч погибших... Куда смотрит ООН... Мстители...  
Лайла выключила телевизор, и в комнате повисла неловкая тишина.  
Кажется, никогда раньше Стефан не чувствовал себя настолько отвратительно, даже когда Дормамму захватил его тело. Кадры, которые он успел заметить в телевизоре, не были новыми: он же был там, чёрт возьми, он стоял на этом пепле. Он обнимал Деймона, который был виновником событий — как хорошо, что ещё никто не знает о том, что это именно Деймон виноват. Деймону с трудом простили переход на сторону Син: тогда его спасло только то, что он сам потом спас Стефана.  
Смерть смывает грехи — только если ты не возвращаешься с того света. Только если ты не принц ада.

   
V

В аду не было закатов и восходов, небо всегда оставалось мутным. Деймон никогда не любил подолгу находиться в тёмном измерении, только не помнил почему. Раньше ему казалось: он просто ненавидит это место. Теперь ему не хватало солнечного света, того, как изменяется небо, пока солнце катится по небу.  
Он становился сентиментальным. А может, все люди такие. Прежде у Деймона никогда не было шанса проверить, как чувствуют себя обычные люди. Оказывается, это было паршиво. Горячка не отпускала его, но и мыслей сброситься с края камеры тоже не возникало, хотя, наверное, именно на это надеялся Гвидо. Сейчас Деймон бы подох, даже не долетев до земли. Давление воздуха — или что там было в аду вместо него, — убило бы его так же верно, как выстрел в голову.  
— Живой, значит, — противно захихикали бесы, столпившись над Деймоном. — Живучая тварь, — один из бесов тронул его хвостом.  
Деймон прикрыл глаза. Ему было всё равно, что они там планировали: он не собирался подыхать здесь так просто. Где-то глубоко внутри его души тлели искры той злобы, что он сберёг. Это была сила, крошечные капли силы. Её было недостаточно, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь, но Деймон мог ждать. Рано или поздно эти искры подожгут костёр.  
— Тащите его обратно в нижние камеры.  
На этот раз его не стали брать под руки: один из конвоиров просто закинул Деймона на плечо, словно тот был кулем с мукой. Большую часть пути Деймон провёл в отключке. Он начинал находить плюсы в том, чтобы находиться без сознания: у него не было нужды следить за временем, а в шатком забытьи он не так остро ощущал боль.  
Реальность вернулась к Деймону, когда его, не особо церемонясь, швырнули на пол. Он закашлялся, попытался приподняться на локте, но без сил растянулся на полу. Плевать, на всё плевать.  
— Теперь ты человек, — мерзкое хихиканье снова повторилось. Деймон представил, как вырвет этой твари язык, и улыбнулся про себя. — Рано или поздно ты сдохнешь тут, как подыхает всё человеческое дерьмо.  
— Пшёл вон, — просипел Деймон.  
Удар по рёбрамбыл вполне предсказуем, увернуться или закрыться Деймон даже не пытался: у него просто не было на это сил. Острый металлический привкус во рту стал сильнее.  
— Знай своё место, — высокомерно протянул какой-то из бесов.  
Это было даже смешно: самые жалкие из бесов сейчас были сильнее него, мстили за то, что когда-то Деймон был выше их. Наверное, в его замке сейчас царит анархия — если замок вообще ещё стоит. Деймону было наплевать, по большому счёту. Своим домом он считал убогую квартиру в Новом Орлеане, которой больше не существовало.  
   
***

Деймон не думал, что его оставят в покое, или забудут про него, оставив догнивать тут, пока он не сдохнет. Он вообще не думал, если честно. Когда его в очередной раз выволокли из камеры и дотащили до комнаты пыток, это было даже уныло. Какой смысл пытать едва живого человека? Они даже эмоции его не смогут толком выпить. Кретины. Вот поэтому они и были грязью под его ногами, даже сейчас.  
Они оставили его одного в камере, приковав к стене. Деймон бессильно обвис в кандалах, лениво размышляя, что же ждёт его на этот раз. Дурное предчувствие беспокойно ворочалось внутри, словно встревоженный зверь. Такими темпами скоро Деймон будет носить в себе целый зоопарк.  
Осознание пришло внезапно, Деймона замутило. Он закрыл глаза, ожидая, пока дурнота пройдёт, а когда открыл их, то в помещении будто стало светлее. Если в прошлый раз от его появления стало темнее, то сейчас всё было наоборот: Дормамму собирал себя из теней, вытягивал тьму из пространства, и она сгущалась, принимая форму его тела. Забавно, повелитель тьмы принёс в его жизнь свет.  
Деймон попытался вдохнуть, но закашлялся.  
— Бедный мальчик, — прошелестел Дормамму, приближаясь к нему.  
— Иди нахуй, — коротко ответил Деймон, когда спазм прошёл.Его ответ никогда не менялся.  
— Твоя боль уйдёт, стоит тебе принять меня.  
Этот приторно-ласковый голос напоминал Деймону то, как маньяки-педофилы разговаривают со своими жертвами, миленькими детьми лет до десяти.  
— Иди. Нахуй, — медленно повторил Деймон.  
Его бесило то, что делал Дормамму: окутывал его своей силой, забирал боль, чтобы потом она обрушилась на него, когда Дормамму свалит в своё наитемнейшее измерение. Деймон чувствовал, как затягиваются его раны, сходят синяки. Двигаться становилось легче с каждой секундой, но когда Дормамму надоест играть с ним, когда он уйдёт — всё вернётся, потому что ни за что на свете Деймон не согласиться стать сосудом для его силы.  
— Неужели тебе нравится быть человеком? Я помню твою ненависть, Деймон, и помню твою боль, — Дормамму был уже совсем рядом.  
— Сколько ещё раз мне повторить, чтобы ты понял? — рявкнулДеймон. — Засунь себе в жопу своё предложение и трахни себя им, вдруг полегчает. Хотя стой, дай я угадаю — у тебя немного иные планы? — Деймон рассмеялся. Спасибо ублюдочному дедушке: сейчас у него не болело вообще ничего.  
Дормамму провёл кончиками пальцев по его щеке, приподнял голову за подборок. От поцелуя Деймон сумел увернуться, и его чуть не вывернуло, не столько от вони, которую он всегда чувствовал, когда Дормамму был поблизости, сколько от тяжести рухнувших на него воспоминаний.  
Прими Деймон эту силу, он мог бы в мгновение ока уничтожить Гвидо, захватить власть и занять трон. Но в таком случае он был бы просто марионеткой в лапах Дормамму и уже никогда бы не смог избавиться от него в своей жизни.  
Стефан проходил через это, подумал Деймон. Дормамму жил в голове Стефана, и тот справился. Они справились. Стефан спас бы его, но Деймон спустился сюда не для этого. Стефан итак сделал достаточно, вернув Деймона к жизни.  
— Умный мальчик.  
Внезапно Дормамму влепил ему пощёчину, но Деймон только хрипло рассмеялся. Его не пугало то, что этот ублюдок мог с ним сделать, вряд ли это будет хуже того, как он изнасиловал его в теле Стефана.  
Если подумать, Деймону просто нравилось бесить Дормамму. Это походило на игру в кошки-мышки, в которой у Деймона не было шансов на победу, но он хотел хотя бы получить из этого какое-то моральное удовлетворение. Дормамму всё равно сделает то, что хочет, но лучше Деймон будет смеяться, чем молча изображать нордическую стойкость.  
Отвлечённо Деймон подумал про Локи: мелкий, наверное, уже обо всём знает и пытается подбить Стефана на активную деятельность. Ведь Хэла тоже мертва — а Хэла всё-таки дочь Локи, как бы абсурдно это не выглядело. Локи, подумал Деймон, странный ребёнок. Он походил на вредного котёнка, который дерёт шторы, ссыт по всем углам, но всё равно приходит к тебе мурчать на коленки и требует погладить.  
— Смотри на меня, — прошипел Дормамму, отвешивая Деймону ещё одну пощёчину.  
— Да брось, ты же знаешь, что мой ответ никогда не меняется, — оскалился Деймон.  
Утробное рычание, которое издал Дормамму, продрало Деймона морозом по коже. Чужая, злая сила, жгутом обвилась вокруг горла, не давая вздохнуть. Это они тоже уже проходили.  
— Знай своё место, щенок.  
Облик Дормамму задрожал, расплылся, и на мгновение Деймону показалось, что он смотрит в лицо старухе смерти. Раньше он не думал, что Дормамму может его напугать, но сейчас понял, как сильно ошибался.  
Дормамму не был древним богом, но он был всегда — или почти всегда. Он существовал достаточно долго, чтобы само понятие времени обесценилось. Может, он и был тем самым первородным Хаосом, что описывали древнегреческие мифы. Ведь именно Дормамму породил почти всё, что существовало в тёмном измерении, и так же легко мог всё уничтожить.  
— Мы ещё долго будем болтать, или ты всё-таки займёшься делом?  
Хватка на горле ослабла. Деймон облизнул пересохшие губы и почувствовал резкий привкус крови. Деймон весь был в засохшей грязи и собственной крови, воспоминания о горячих источниках — о Стефане — неприятно царапнули изнутри. Тоска, мерзкая, тянущая, словно старая рана, пустила в нём корни. Всё-таки он становился старым и сентиментальным идиотом.  
Дормамму порвал цепи, которыми Деймон был прикован к стене так, словно это была гнилая верёвка, и резко сдёрнул его штаны вниз. Последняя ниточка, связывающая Деймона с тем нормальным, что ещё совсем недавно было в его жизни, упала на пол грудой грязного тряпья. Вряд ли Его Темнейшество соизволит выдать Деймону новую одежду.  
Сопротивляться не было смысла, это только доставило бы Дормамму больше удовольствия, а доставлять удовольствие этому ублюдку Деймон совершенно точно не хотел.  
Когда Дормамму навалился на него, обжигая, Деймон почувствовал, как вздуваются на плечах и спине волдыри. Ему казалось, что он слышит мерзкий звук, с которым лопается его кожа, а может, это были галлюцинации. Сознание словно расслоилось, Деймон воспринимал действительность так, словно находился отдельно от своего тела. Эта странная невовлечённость делала всё проще.  
Деймон не закричал, когда Дормамму вошёл в него, хотя боль от этого проникновения казалась сильнее той, что он испытал, когда Гвидо прижал его к жаровне. Дормамму походил на гигантского хищника, почуявшего запах крови и опьяневшего от него. Его когти распарывали кожу Деймона, и звук, с которым кровь капала на каменный пол, эхом отдавался в голове Деймона.  
— По-моему, тебе скучно. — От скользящего поцелуя в щёку Деймона передёрнуло. Стена равнодушия, за которой он прятался от реальности, пошла трещинами.  
Тяжесть чужого тела пропала, а потом Дормамму поднял Деймона за волосы, словно тот был тряпичной куклой.  
— Неужели ты думал, что мне будет весело? — Деймон нашёл в себе силы ухмыльнуться. Он чувствовал, как по ногам течёт кровь. Он опустил глаза: даже в полумраке камеры она казалась ему ярко-красной, слишком яркой, для того чтобы смотреть на неё.  
В руках ДормаммуДеймон казался сам себе беспомощным зверьком, которого хозяин держит за шкирку. Он не чувствовал под ногами опоры, до пола было всего несколько сантиметров. Наверное, это должно было как-то его волновать. Наверное, он должен был беспомощно болтаться и пытаться встать нормально. Но Деймон не пытался. Если честно, ему было всё равно.  
Равнодушие было единственным способом сосуществовать с Дормамму.  
— Надеялся.  
Рука Дормамму в волосах Деймона сжалась сильнее, а вторая легла на грудь, трогая неровные края шрама на груди. Деймон не сомневался, что, рассекая когтями тонкую кожу едва-едва затянувшейся раны, Дормамму чувствовал наслаждение. Его пальцы, перепачканные кровью, скользнули ниже, оставляя тонкие красные полосы, надавили на живот. Деймон захлебнулся собственным криком, когда Дормамму надавил сильнее, разрывая когтями его плоть, погружая руку в тело Деймона.  
— О, вижу, теперь тебе веселее, — если бы у Дормамму был язык, Деймон сейчас постарался его вырвать. Он мог переносить всё, что тот делал с ним, но стоило Дормамму начать говорить, и все ощущениямногократно усиливались.  
Рука Дормамму погружалась глубже. Деймон не решался опустить взгляд, чувствуя, как страх ползёт по его позвоночнику, как он заменяет кровь, вытекающую из дыры у него в животе.  
Когда она вытечет вся, Деймон умрёт? Наверное, нет. Для Дормамму было бы слишком милостиво разрешить ему уйти так просто.  
Деймон смотрел в лицо Дормамму, в провалы его глаз, где полыхал огонь. Дормамму пробил Стефану грудную клетку и захватил его тело. Деймон сам выхаживал его, он помнил эту рану, и теперь у него есть почти такая же.  
Только ниже.  
Деймон почти ждал, что Дормамму вытащит из него кишки, но тот просто поднёс к лицу окровавленную руку и слизал всё до капли.  
— Приятного аппетита, — выдавил Деймон.  
— Спасибо, мой мальчик.  
Дормамму отпустил Деймона, но тот не успел рухнуть на пол, он упал на руки Дормамму, понимая, что в его животе нет никакой дыры. Пол, подумал Деймон, был бы лучше.  
Когда Дормамму положил его обратно на скамью и с наигранной нежностью провёл ладонью по лицу, заправил прядь волос за ухо, Деймон хрипло рассмеялся. Это напоминало ему театр абсурда.  
В следующее мгновение в камере стало темнее. Виски сдавило, словно голову сжали тисками, и зрение померкло. Деймон потерял сознание до того, как вернулись конвоиры и перетащили его обратно в подземелья.

***

Деймон начал делить своё существование на «дни» и «ночи». Ночью он валялся в камере, борясь за каждый следующий вздох. Борясь за право называть себя человеком — чтобы твари не болтали, он гордился собой. Да блядь, он был просто охуенен, а они были дерьмом под его ногами. Когда-нибудь, очень скоро, как Деймон надеялся, он отомстит им всем сполна и спалит этот гадюшник на корню.  
Ночи были хороши тем, что он был один.  
А вот дни... Дни заполнял собой Дормамму, и каждый из них ярко отпечатался в памяти Деймона.  
Старый ублюдок никогда не повторялся: ему нравилось ставить эксперименты. Он проверял, как далеко он может зайти, прежде чем Деймон начнёт его умолять, и, будь прокляты они оба, Деймон не выдерживал и кричал, даже плакал.  
— Ты так красив, — шептал ему Дормамму, распарывая грудную клетку, разрезая кожу на животе и разводя рёбра в стороны. Психанутый маньяк.  
Каждую их встречу Деймон ходил по грани безумия и реальности, цеплялся за боль, как за спасательный круг. Боль была реальна, то, что делал Дормамму — нет, всё пропадало, стоило тому вновь раствориться в тенях, и Деймон возвращался к прежнему плачевному состоянию.  
Дормамму резал его, насиловал, подвешивал на крюках — Деймон смеялся в ответ и терпел до последнего, но всегда наступал момент, когда он начинал кричать.  
Однажды Дормамму опоил его зельем.  
— Драгоценная кровь твоей сестры, — почти пропел он, с довольным оскалом глядя на искажённое лицо Деймона.  
— Сукин сын, — выдохнул Деймон. Всё его тело горело от неистового желания. Кровь суккуба, ха, высшей жрицы, к тому же.  
Этот день запомнился ему ярче всего. Терпеть боль было просто — и Деймон понял, что жаждет обычной боли. Что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от огня похоти, что сжигал его изнутри и бросал в руки Дормамму.  
Деймон совершил много дерьма в своей жизни, и трахался со многими — да с той же Син! Но никогда до этого он не чувствовал себя таким грязным. Деймон вспоминал давние события в аду, когда Дормамму захватил тело Стефана — и это казалось ему пустяком по сравнению с происходящим, ведь тогда Деймон не сдался.  
Наверное, это длилось много часов, но Деймону казалось — несколько дней, обычных земных дней. Стоя на коленях, он умолял Дормамму взять его, раз за разом, извивался под ним и рыдал, потому что даже когда приходила боль, она всё равно была недостаточно сильной, чтобы затмить похоть. Если бы здесь был нож, Деймон без раздумий воткнул его себе в сердце.  
Блядь, он даже не мог потерять сознание, потому что сила Дормамму не давала ему ускользнуть в блаженное забытье. Если разум Деймона был одурманен наркотиком, то Дормамму просто был больным мудаком, который наслаждался, глядя на сломленного собственной гордостью Деймона.  
Кровь Сатаны.  
Чёртова кровь чёртовой сестры.  
Даже в этом был виновен Гвидо — да все были хороши, по сути, но винить Гвидо было просто. Гвидо всё ещё был жив, а сестра Деймона — мертва.  
Деймон слышал истории о том, как заключённые выцарапывают на стенах своих камер засечки, отмечая прошедшие дни. Своё заключение Деймон считал по количеству ночей.  
Ночь всегда была его любимым временем суток — и ещё поздний вечер, когда на небе появляются первые звёзды. Лёжа в камере, Деймон вспоминал ночное небо, представлял созвездия. Вспоминал, как они смотрели на северное сияние вместе со Стефаном, когда того зачем-то понесло в Мурманск — кажется, там был какой-то маг, который вдруг оказался Стефану нужен просто позарез.  
Деймон не помнил точно, его сознание постоянно было затуманено болью.  
Большая часть его ночей была наполнена галлюцинациями и бредом, тело предавало его, сдавалось на милость выпавших на его долю мучений. Каждый следующий раз, когда за Деймоном являлись демоны, чтобы отволочь в камеру пыток, — это, было «утром», — ему становилось тяжелее понять, что это происходит на самом деле. Понимание приходило позже — когда сила Дормамму забирала его боль, чтобы сломать заново. Впрочем, дедуля оказывался добр не всегда: как-то раз он разрезал уже успевшую загноиться рану на груди Деймона и играл в доктора.  
Дормамму всё глубже погружал его в своё безумие, и Деймону с каждым разом было всё тяжелее сопротивляться. Больше всего он боялся, что настанет день, когда он и правда не сможет.  
Нет, шептал он сам себе в моменты такой слабости.  
Нет, ты справишься.  
Стефан доверился тебе.  
Стефан смеялся, когда Деймон называл его святым. Когда они выберутся из этого дерьма, Деймон побьёт его за это.  
Он закрывал глаза и проваливался во тьму раз за разом, а когда приходил в себя, мир вокруг кружился, словно бешеная карусель. Деймон никогда не жаловался на свою жизнь, она нравилась ему, честное слово, и он не сомневался в этом даже сейчас. Просто теперь он бы никому не посоветовал побывать на своём месте — кроме, разве что, одного большого ублюдка, который был виноват во всём.  
   
VI

Хотя Стефан и попросил у Стива отсрочку, ему самому она не была нужна; но Деймон просил дать ему шанс. С каждым днём в мире словно становилось темнее — несмотря на все усилия Стефана. Он связался почти со всеми магами, которые выжили после атак Даниэля Драмма, и Землю накрыла сложная вязь заклинаний стольких учений одновременно, сколько до этого никто и никогда не ощущал. Стефан, сидевший в центре паутины, думал, что у них, кажется, появилась надежда.  
Ему казалось, что он подобен рыбаку, что в шторм кидает в море сеть, чтобы выловить своей голодающей семье хоть что-нибудь.  
В первые дни к нему пришла Ванда, а следом за ней пришёл Билли, и их странная сила, способная уничтожать и создавать миры, влилась в общий поток.  
Стефан почти перестал замечать течение времени, выскользнув из реальности. Там, в ином слое бытия, он встретил Клиа: сияющий светлый образ, у неё даже не было тела, но Стефан ощутил нежное прикосновение ко лбу, когда она приблизилась.  
— В этом мире нет ничего предопределённого, любимый, даже конец времён можно отложить.  
Он ничего ей не ответил — он просто не мог говорить, прочно увязнув в хитросплетениях магии, но здесь Клиа легко могла читать всё прямо в его сознании.  
— Твоё время заканчивается, Стефан, — шепнула она ему голосом, больше похожим на дуновение ветра, и Стефан увидел тьму, и в её глубине дрожал крохотный огонёк. Стоило Стефану потянуться к нему, как огонёк окреп и взметнулся вверх. На Стефана посыпались искры, одна больно обожгла щёку, и он открыл глаза.  
Он был в Святая Святых, и привычное место внезапно показалось ему чужим. На краткий миг Стефана захлестнула волна панического страха, что это иллюзия, обман, что на самом деле его сознание пленили, но мир вокруг был реален. Он спрятал лицо в руках и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.  
Эти простые действия, с рождения сопровождающие каждого человека, дались ему неожиданно тяжело, словно Стефан успел разучиться дышать. А может, дело было в том, что он сосредоточился на процессе слишком сильно, мешая самому себе.  
Когда реальность вернулась к Стефану окончательно, он поднялся наверх в особняк. Он уже почти дошёл до лестницы, ведущий на второй этаж, и тут силы покинули его. Стефан вцепился в перила, пережидая, пока рассеется темнота перед глазами.  
— Доктор, с вами всё хорошо? — раздался позади обеспокоенный голос. Он казался смутно знакомым, но Стефан не мог сосредоточиться, чтобы вспомнить. — Я помогу вам, — продолжил всё тот же голос.  
В поле зрения Стефана мелькнули вытянутый тёмный свитер и джинсы. Он заставил себя поднять голову и встретился взглядом с Риктором. Конечно. Лайла, Риктор, Шаттерстар — они были здесь всё это время. Отличный из Стефана вышел хозяин, ничего не скажешь.  
Риктор помог Стефану дойти до гостиной, потому что это было ближе и исключало ходьбу по лестнице.  
— Я бы попросил Стара вас перенести, но он ушёл погулять, — немного виновато добавил Риктор. — Вам нужно что-нибудь?  
— Найди Вонга, он знает, что делать, — тяжело вздохнул Стефан и натянул на себя плед. Его знобило, хотя в комнате было тепло. — Спасибо тебе.  
— Да ладно вам, док, мы живём тут задарма, так что это самое малое, что я могу для вас сделать. — Риктор хорошо улыбался, открыто и честно.  
Стефан помнил, что его сила связана с землёй — прекрасный выбор со стороны Судьбы, эта стихия отлично подходила Риктору. Долго думать было тяжело,и Стефан прикрыл глаза, надеясь, что не заснёт до того, как придёт Вонг со своим чудодейственным чаем.  
— Доктор!  
Точно, ещё здесь Локи. Со стороны Стефана очень самонадеянно было думать, что он может уснуть, находясь в непосредственной близости от этого неугомонного создания.  
— Доктор, сегодня уже семнадцатый день, —шаги Локи, должно быть, скрадывал мягкий ковёр, но голос стал ближе. — Почему вы всё время медлите? — пробубнил он совсем рядом.  
Стефан открыл глаза: Локи сидел на подлокотнике соседнего кресла и весело болтал в воздухе ногами. Он был в какой-то цветной футболке и джинсах, совсем как тогда, когда Деймон взял его в парк аттракционов.  
— Потому что совершил уже достаточно ошибок, чтобы сомневаться, мой мальчик. Однажды ты поймёшь.  
— Вам нужно верить в него. Я верю, — Локи нахохлился, словно воробей на ветке.  
— Я тоже, Локи. Но не всё можно решить, лишь уверовав, — Стефана сотряс приступ сухого кашля.  
Клиа сказала, что его время заканчивается. Даже находясь в ином мире, она продолжала оберегать его. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что она знала о происходящем, ведь ад находился куда ближе к её измерению, чем Земля, но у Стефана не было права рассчитывать на её помощь — и всё же она помогала ему.  
Женщины во всех мирах были удивительными созданиями.  
Стефан видел, что Локи хочется сказать что-то ещё, но вошедший Вонг посмотрел на него с таким осуждением, что Локи скорчил недовольную мину, но промолчал.  
— Мастер, — с лёгким поклоном, Вонг протянул Стефану дымящуюся чашку.  
Горячий, этот настой горчил ещё больше, чем холодный, но и эффект был сильнее и быстрее. Стефан всё равно чувствовал себя разбитым, но теперь у него появились силы самостоятельно дойти до постели без риска сломать шею на лестнице.

***

Его разбудила бушевавшая на улице гроза. Из-за туч и расчертивших небо молний было невозможно угадать, сколько времени. Стефан чувствовал себя прекрасно отдохнувшим, часы показывали девять, но он не знал, утро сейчас или вечер — и какого дня.  
Стефан подошёл к окну и распахнул ставни. Ветер швырнул ему в лицо холодные капли, и Стефан закрыл на мгновение глаза. Он чувствовал себя удивительно живым, энергия переполняла его тело. Хотелось распахнуть руки и подняться в небо, погрузиться в шторм полностью. Найти око бури и обрести покой.  
Эта гроза напомнила Стефану, за что он борется.  
Деймон говорил, что впервые святым Стефана назвала Сатана. Сатана была мертва, Деймон ушёл мстить.  
Сейчас Стефан чувствовал себя просветлённым. Словно у него за спиной распахнулись крылья.  
В особняке было тихо — хотя раскаты грома всё равно перекрывали любые другие звуки. Наверное, всё-таки утро. Холодильник был забит едой, и Стефан внезапно осознал, что безумно хочет есть. Впрочем, он же не ел больше двух недель, чего тут удивительного.  
— Привет, — Ванда вошла, кутаясь в оранжевую шаль. — Такое ощущение, что я не видела тебя очень давно, — она подошла к столу и замерла рядом со Стефаном, и, когда он поднял к ней лицо, поправила ему чёлку.  
— Не так уж давно, — возразил Стефан.  
— Таким я видела тебя, когда ты ушёл воскрешать Деймона, — Ванда отошла к кофеварке и нажала несколько кнопок. Аппарат загудел, и через несколько секунд кухню наполнил густой и тяжёлый запах кофе. Ванда захлопала дверцами шкафов, ища, где Вонг хранит приправы, и Стефан вспомнил, что она пьёт кофе с корицей или гвоздикой, всегда без сахара.  
Возможно, Ванда была права: со стороны многие вещи видны более чётко, чем на близком расстоянии. Но Стефан чувствовал, что что-то скоро должно произойти — и это радовало его. Любое ожидание хорошо тем, что оно рано или поздно заканчивается.  
Это утром напомнило Стефану то время, когда они жили вместе у Ванды, и когда в кухню неторопливо вошёл Вонг, Стефан поймал себя на том, что ожидал увидеть Пьетро. Его особняк и квартира Ванды разнились сильно, но, наверное, дело было в самой Ванде. В какой-то книге Стефан однажды читал про персонажа, что был прекрасен, а потому всё, совершаемое им, было столь же прекрасно. Он не помнил ни автора, ни произведение, но сейчас эти строки сами шли на ум, когда он смотрел на рассеянную улыбку Ванды, на то, как она смеётся в свою чашку с чёрным кофе.  
Потом Ванда умудрилась поспорить с Вонгом, кто будет мыть посуду: победил Вонг, заявив, что у них всё равно посудомоечная машина, и если мисс Ванда не доверяет ему поставить туда чашки, то он не может отвечать за её безопасность в этом доме в дальнейшем. Стефан искренне пытался сохранить серьёзное выражение лица, но в конце концов не выдержал и засмеялся. Спорщики уставились на него в едином негодующем порыве, а потом сами расхохотались.  
После Стефан увлёк Ванду в гостиную. На диван была небрежно наброшена простыня, плед сбит в угол, а подушка хранила на себе отчётливый след головы.  
— Неужели ты спала здесь? Ванда, у меня много комнат...  
— Я отлично проспала всю ночь, Стефан, не волнуйся. И потом, у меня ты жил на диване несколько недель, — Ванда засмеялась и принялась складывать простынь.  
— Что вообще происходило последние две недели?  
— Что именно ты хочешь узнать? — Ванда положила простынь на спинку дивана и забралась на него с ногами, натянув на себя плед.  
— Всё, наверное, — Стефан взъерошил волосы.  
— Ну, Стив пару раз заходил, но ты был занят. Во всём мире ведутся дискуссии и споры насчёт Нового Орлеана: по спутникам смогли более-менее восстановить случившееся. Город просто был испепелён огненной волной колоссальной мощи. Учёные, — Ванда фыркнула, — говорят, что вряд ли кто-то успел понять, что случилось — и уж тем более, почувствовать боль. Поднявшееся потом облако пепла скрыло на несколько часов всех, кто мог там находиться.  
— Ох, — Стефан потёр переносицу. — Не могу соврать, что не рад этому.  
— Я предполагала. В общем, никто не пытался уничтожить Землю, несколько дней все стояли на головах и ждали, что может произойти что-то подобное, но нет. Только все супергерои говорят о необыкновенной активности нечисти.  
— А ты?  
— Ну, я вроде магией владею, — безмятежно отозвалась Ванда. — Я всеми силами помогала защищать Нью-Йорк и нашу славную страну. Вчера Стив попросил меня навестить тебя, но когда я пришла, Вонг сказал, что ты уже спишь.  
Некоторое время они молчали, слушая непогоду. Стефану казалось, что раскаты грома словно выпевают свою особую мелодию. Он позволил себе представить, как Тор выбивает Мьёльниром ритм на облаках, словно на барабанах, и улыбнулся своим мыслям.  
Гроза начинала постепенно стихать, и когда за окном послышался запоздалый птичий щебет, Стефану стало даже немного грустно.  
— Это была хорошая ночь, — словно в ответ на его мысли кивнула Ванда. — Я отлично выспалась у тебя, Стефан.  
Он хотел что-то ответить, но не успел: раздалась пронзительная трель дверного звонка.  
Стефан на мгновение замер, а потом его словно подбросило, и он почти бегом вылетел в холл. Звонок, по сути, ничем не отличается от стука в дверь, не так ли? У его жизни последние пару лет были совершенно особые законы.  
Первым, что увидел Стефан, открыв дверь, был большой чёрный зонт. Когда его владелец закрыл его и проскочил под рукой Стефана в дом, то оказалось, что это хмурый подросток лет четырнадцати в обычных джинсах и болоньевой куртке. У него были злые глаза, которые казались много старше его самого. Александр Аарон, вспомнил Стефан. Фобос, сын Ареса, бог страха.  
— Мне нужно с вами поговорить, — сухо заявил Фобос, прищурившись.  
Это, подумал Стефан, событие, которого он ждал. Событие, которое воздвигнет плотину на пути реки, течению которой он поддался, заставит Стефана свернуть.  
— Конечно.  
Устраивать важные заседания в гостиной на мягких диванах было куда приятнее, чем за кухонным столом или в мрачных бункерах, решил Стефан, пока Вонг составлял на низкий столик чашки, чайник и вазочку с печеньем.  
Ванда устроилась на подоконнике, подобрав под себя ноги и снова завернувшись в плед. Стефан знал, что она передаст этот разговор Стиву, и это даже радовало его.  
— Вы знаете, кто я, — спокойно сказал Фобос. Он не спрашивал, а утверждал, но Стефану казалось важным ответить.  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул Стефан.  
Он смотрел Фобосу прямо в глаза: странно-прозрачные, они словно гипнотизировали и были готовы выпить душу. Дети в их время порой были куда страшнее взрослых; словно в подтверждение его мыслям, в гостиную вошёл Локи, широко зевая, и приветственно махнул Фобосу.  
— Тогда я перейду сразу к делу. В мире стало слишком много страха, доктор Стрендж. Я не могу спокойно спать, ходить по улицам. Теперь мне даже не обязательно смотреть людям в глаза. Воздух стал липким и отвратительным, и всё потому, что он наполнен ужасом, который приносят низшие демоны. Сейчас их на Земле больше, чем когда-либо, в десятки, даже сотни раз. Раньше ими управляло несколько богов, но теперь их нет, а новому королю Преисподней нет до этого никакого дела.  
Фобос говорил спокойно и ровно, словно умудрённый опытом старец, но Стефан заметил, как подрагивают его руки — прежде чем Фобос сжал их в кулаки.  
— Вы же отвечаете за магию, доктор. Жить в мире, который рождается из этого хаоса, будет невозможно. Погибнут все, и люди, и демоны. Души просто исчезнут, потому что они больше никому не нужны.  
— Ты мне нравишься, я не говорил? — с детской непосредственностью заявил Локи. Фобос посмотрел на него в ответ с лёгким недоумением, став похожим на обычного подростка. — Простите, продолжайте! — Локи выставил перед собой руки и мотнул головой. — Может, тебе удастся уговорить дока сделать что-нибудь, а то я пока не очень преуспел.  
Фобос легко пожал плечами в ответ на это — Локи скорчил недовольную гримасу — и продолжил:  
— Нельзя убить того, кто уже мёртв. Они вернутся. Даже я вернулся — а я ведь полукровка, и не обладаю божественной силой в той же степени, что и сгинувшие. Просто может оказаться слишком поздно.  
— Это путь меньшего из зол, доктор, — вставил Локи. Он поёрзал, словно не мог усидетьна одном месте. Впрочем, наверняка так оно и было. — Мы должны вмешаться. Осталось два дня от того срока, что отвёл вам Капитан Америка, но давайте начистоту: это работа не для Мстителей, а для Верховного Мага Земли.  
Путь меньшего из зол... Это всегда была наихудшая из возможностей, и Стефан ненавидел само это понятие. Оно лишало выбора, но он придерживался позиции, что выбор есть всегда. Либо ты делаешь, либо нет. Либо мир сгинет вслед за богами, либо всё вернётся на круги своя.  
— Думаю, вы правы, — вздохнул наконец Стефан. Он встретился глазами с Вандой, поймал её улыбку и улыбнулся в ответ.  
Этот не был путь меньшего из зол. Это был путь, который приведёт его обратно к Деймону.  
В глазах Фобоса Стефан увидел свои страхи, и среди них не было ничего нового. Он прошёл через смерть и отчаяние, что порой куда хуже смерти. Настоящим страхом Стефана Стренджа был не проигрыш — его главным страхом был он сам, и Фобос напомнил ему об этом.  
Есть вещи, которые нужно принимать с гордо вскинутой головой, смело и открыто — иначе жить просто бесполезно.

   
VII

Сборы были шумными и совсем не походили на то, как на миссии собирались Мстители. Зато, как сказала Лайла, это всё было очень в духе Икс-фактора.  
Она, кстати, оставалась в особняке.  
— Я не оставлю Джейми, а тащить его в Преисподнюю — после всего, что с ним произошло, — нет уж. Вдруг он убежит, мне что, опять его ловить, что ли? — Лайла презрительно фыркнула и удалилась на кухню, гордо расправив плечи.  
Вонга Стефан тоже не брал с собой: на Земле ему был нужен кто-то, кому он сможет доверить неприкосновенность Святая Святых, безопасность мира и прочие важные вещи, ради которых сам Стефан не мог разорваться.  
Риктор и Шаттерстар вызвались идти сами, и, глядя на бешеную улыбку Шаттерстара, Стефан даже не стал слушать их сбивчивые объяснения. Шаттерстару просто хотелось подраться, а Риктор шёл за ним. Так и должно быть, наверное, если у вас отношения сумасшедшие, но умеренно-сумасшедшие, и к вашим ногам не падает постоянно ответственность за мировой порядок.  
Пара месяцев тишины и покоя, когда Стефан был просто Мстителем, а Деймон — просто Деймоном, казались сейчас такими далёкими, хотя порой уже через несколько минут тяжёло вспомнить, что за яркий сон ты видел только что.  
Ванда обняла его на прощание.  
— Я Мститель, Стефан, но у меня есть несколько запасных вариантов.  
— И я даже догадываюсь, как их зовут, — Стефан осторожно заправил ей прядь волос за ухо. Хитринка в глазах Ванды говорила ему, что он прав, конечно, он был прав.  
Обхватив лицо Стефана ладонями, Ванда заставила его наклониться и поцеловала в лоб.  
— Вы вернётесь вместе, Стефан. И всё снова будет хорошо.  
— Когда мы вернёмся, тут будет сидеть Стив с наручниками и клеткой.  
— Я поработаю над этим, — пообещала Ванда.  
Конечно, Локи тоже решил пойти. Прими он иное решение, и мир вполне мог бы начать вращаться в обратную сторону. Впрочем, сейчас даже такое событие вряд ли удостоили бы должным вниманием, ведь уровень неприятностей, обрушившихся на Землю за последние несколько месяцев, стремился к критическому.  
— О, нет. Просто нет. Я даже не взял Траворез, я не полезу в это отвратительное место, — решительно заявил Фобос, когда Локи предложил ему присоединиться.  
— Траворез? — Локи смешно наморщил нос.  
— Мой меч.  
— Глупое какое-то имя для меча, — с воистину асгардским снобизмом заявил Локи.  
Фобос хмуро посмотрел на него исподлобья, но ничего не ответил, а потом как ни в чём не бывало забрался с ногами в кресло и запустил какую-то видеоигру Локи. От подобной наглости тот, кажется, даже слегка опешил, а Стефан всерьёз забеспокоился, что вскоре его дом может превратиться в поле виртуальных битв двух юных богов.  
Впрочем, сейчас не было никакого смысла загадывать на будущее.  
Плащ левитации лёг на плечи неожиданной тяжестью. Стефан поймал своё отражение в зеркале: оно ничем не отличалось от того, что он видел всегда, разве что можно было побриться... Мелочность подобных мыслей насмешила его, и Стефан вышел из комнаты. Дверь закрылась с мягким щелчком, и этот звук словно провёл невидимую черту между «было» и «будет».  
Всю жизнь Стефана сопровождали линии: нити судьбы, шрамы, тонкие ленты силы, которые обвивали пальцы, стоило произнести заклинание.  
Проходя через созданный Шаттерстаром портал в тёмное измерение, Стефан не думал о том, что их ждёт там. Его «будет» уже наступило.

***

В прежние века люди верили, что своими грешными поступками создают ад внутри себя. Многие и сейчас придерживались подобных предрассудков, хотя демоны ходили по тем же улицам, что и простые смертные, и порой некоторые из них могли входить в освящённые храмы.  
Сын Сатаны в детстве мечтал стать священником, потому что его пугали страшные существа, которые приходили к нему с вечерними сумерками.  
Замок Мефисто стремился острыми неровными башнями вверх, к тому, что здесь называли небом. Он был громадным, похожим на груду бессмысленно сваленных чёрных камней, в которые кто-то потом отдельно воткнул башни. Узкая неровная дорога резко забирала наверх и уходила к вратам.  
— Я решил, что ближе всё-таки не стоит перемещаться, — Шаттерстар оценивающе посмотрел на расстояние, которое разделяло их и замок. — Когда мы были здесь в прошлый раз, внутри всё немного порушилось, мы могли оказаться замурованными…  
Стефан поднял руку, прерывая его.  
— Ты поступил правильно, Шаттерстар. Всё хорошо. Добраться отсюда до замка не составит труда.  
— Для тех, кто летает, как вы, доктор, уж точно, — Локи перекатывался с носка на пятку, раскачиваясь, словно Шалтай-Болтай из детской сказки.  
— Да всего-то подняться в гору и поубивать всех, — ослепительно улыбнулся Шаттерстар. Риктор молча закатил глаза, и Стефан понимающе ему улыбнулся.  
Пока они шли, Риктор вполголоса рассказал Стефану историю о том, чем закончилась прошлая встреча Шаттерстара и демонов («Ну, знаете, он встретил армию — и решил убить их всех»). После этой истории последовали злоключения, когда заказчиком оказалась Хэла — на этой части хихиканье Локи смолкло, сменившись тягостным молчанием.  
Каменные врата, закрывавшие вход в замок, содрогнулись, когда Риктор сделал шаг в их сторону, и пошли трещинами. С другой стороны стены раздались крики сразу на нескольких наречиях, Стефан не особо вслушивался, да смысл был понятен и без перевода. Сверху на них обрушился град стрел, но Стефан успел возвести защитный купол, а потом раздался свист ветра, и Шаттерстар, вопреки всем законом логики и физики, легко взбежал по отвесной стене наверх, перемахнул через неё, и крики стали громче.  
— Ну вот, как всегда, — буркнул Риктор и топнул ногой. Врата содрогнулись, трещин стало больше, а потом камень начал осыпаться.  
Наверное, это длилось не очень долго, но когда Стефан, Риктор и Локи вошли во внутренний двор, живым там был только Шаттерстар: его улыбка казалась ослепительной на лице, залитом тёмной кровью.  
— Серьёзно, он убил их всех? — Локи перепрыгнул через несколько рассечённых тел, стараясь найти чистый кусок земли.  
— Он был одним из сильнейших гладиаторов у Моджо, — Риктор пожал плечами так, словно это было пустяком, но Стефан видел его гордость. — Стар мыслит не так, как мы.  
— Не уверен, что хочу знать, как именно нужно мыслить для такого, — буркнул Локи.  
— Ты не ранен? — крикнул Риктор Шаттерстару. Тот отрицательно помотал головой и вытер клинки об одежду валявшегося у его ног трупа.  
Стефан подобрал плащ, чтобы тот не испачкался в крови демонов. Он не был брезглив, в конце концов, Стефан работал врачом, дежурил на скорой и видел и худшее, да и сам не раз и не два за свою долгую жизнь убивал демонов, — но ходить по земле, залитой липкой чёрной кровью, было мерзко. Под ногами хлюпало, словно они шли по болоту, и Стефан испытал облегчение, оказавшись в помещении.  
Бродить по коридорам замка можно было до бесконечности. Когда они остановились в небольшом пустом зале, чтобы передохнуть, Локи, выпалив на бегу, что он на разведку, скрылся за одним из поворотов.  
— Салага, — проворчал Шаттерстар.  
— Не думаю, что разделяться — хорошая идея, — нахмурился Риктор. Он легко постукивал носком ботинка по полу. Жадное нетерпение Шаттерстара передавалось ему, хотя Риктор и пытался это скрыть.  
— Подождём немного, — предложил Стефан и потёр переносицу. — Это же Локи. Уверен, вскоре он вернётся, а за ним с воплями будет нестись половина обитателей замка.  
— Думаю, нам нужен заложник. Стар, — Риктор повернулся к другу и проникновенно посмотрел тому в глаза, — пожалуйста, не убивай всех на этот раз. Нам нужна информация, а трупы не особо ею располагают.  
— Но я думал, что волшебники умеют их оживлять, — с детской непосредственностью моргнул Шаттерстар.  
— Вообще-то, я владею некромантией, — вздохнул Стефан. — Но это тёмные искусства, сродни тем, что использует Доктор Дум. Мне бы очень не хотелось применять подобную магию здесь и сейчас, хотяживой информатор может оказаться и куда менее надёжным, чем поднятый из мёртвых.  
Течения времени не ощущалось вообще, но когда пол под ногами задрожал, Риктор быстро выпалил, что он тут не причём. В глубине замка стал нарастать гул, пол задрожал сильнее. Это напоминало то, как дрожит барабан, когда музыкант выбивает на нём ритм, — только тут ритм задавали десятки ног, касавшихся пола.  
Локи ворвался в зал с порывом ветра, который докинул до ушей проклятья и истошные вопли демонов, что его преследовали.  
Лучше бы я ошибся, подумал Стефан, поднимая руки и сплетая заклинания. Последний раз такое сражение у него было в тот день, когда он победил Даниэля Драмма. Брат Вуду швырял против Стефана его же друзей, и приходилось быть осторожным, но сейчас его ничего не сдерживало. Магия растекалась от Стефана и захлёстывала демонов, накрывала их волной, подобной цунами. Они сгорали, корчились в муках или просто падали замертво, — и, наверное, то, как убивал Шаттерстар, было… человечнее. По крайне мере, он делал это быстро.  
Всё закончилось скоро. Когда в живых из противников почти никого не осталось, Стефан связал магическими путами первого подвернувшегося под руку демона, а остальных добил Шаттерстар.  
— Разведка — это очень важно! — торжественно объявил Локи, всё это время прятавшийся в коридоре.  
— Разведка — это превентивная мера, — возразил Риктор. Его сила была бесполезна в ближнем бою, и хотя Шаттерстар закрывал его собой почти весь бой, рукав куртки Риктора был распорот, и по руке текла кровь. Над бровью тоже красовался порез, и кровь капала ему в глаза. — Ненавижу, когда так происходит. Я вообще программист, — недовольно проворчал он, вытирая лицо локтём.  
— Я ничего не скажу, — проскулил было демон, но заткнулся с жалобным писком, когда на него одновременно уставились четыре пары злых глаз. Демон походил на то, что в мифах описывались как фавны — но ещё более уродливый, с узким лицом и хитрыми прищуренными глазками. — Что господа хотят узнать?  
Стефан присел перед ним на корточки, не разрывая зрительного контакта.  
— Несколько недель назад у вас сменился правитель, верно? — Когда демон затрясся и кивнул, Стефан продолжил: — Что случилось после того, как Гвидо Кароселла стал королём?  
Демон часто задышал, между тонких губ, покрытых шрамами, мелькнул раздвоенный язык. Демон дёрнулся пару раз, словно пробовал магические узы на прочность.  
— Они погибли не сразу, наши прошлые господа. Они убивали друг друга, падали в кучу, и Мефисто смеялся, он забирал силу себе, и возвышался над ними, над жалкими человечишками, что посмели ему возразить. Было так много чудесной крови, и те, кто испил её, сейчас подле трона, — демон вновь заскулил: видно, ему крови не досталось.  
— Это мне известно, — сухо заметил Стефан. — Что произошло потом? Когда Гвидо Кароселла стал королём.  
— Он убил Мефисто! — демон довольно щёлкнул зубами, а Стефан понадеялся, что эмоции не отразились на его лице. — Гвидо Кароселла убил проклятого ребёнка, надел корону, забрал трезубец Мефисто, и Мефисто тоже упал в кучу мёртвых господ. Теперь, — демон внезапно противно захихикал, — у нас только один господин.  
Чтобы задать следующий вопрос, Стефан долго собирался с мыслями.  
— Деймон Хеллштром, — произнёс он наконец. — Что ты знаешь о нём?  
Лающий смех, который вырвался у демона, был отвратителен. Тот затрясся всем телом, скаля острые тёмные зубы.  
— Он гниёт в темнице, если ещё не подох.  
Эти слова упали в пустоту, которая до краёв заполняла пропасть, у которой стоял Стефан, до боли в глазах вглядываясь в черноту. Эти слова зажгли там огни, яркие слепящие огни надежды, и Стефан, закрыв глаза, шагнул вперёд.  
Чувство, которое он испытал, было сродни удару о воду. Боль пронзила всё тело: вспыхнув в центре шрама на груди, она волной прокатилась по его телу. В ушах звенело, мысли путались.  
Слова отдавались в голове эхом, слова выбивали внутри его головы чудовищный, пугающий ритм.  
Слова, сказанные в нужное время и с нужной силой, могут управлять миром.  
Радость и надежда могли быть куда более разрушительными, чем горе. Стефан говорил себе, что почувствовал бы, покинь Деймон этот мир — любой из миров, но в то же время он боялся, что, растворившись в судьбе мира, мог пропустить это.  
Стефан не боялся верить, но боялся довериться.  
— Отведи нас туда, — когда Стефан заговорил, то не узнал свой собственный голос — словно кто-то другой говорил через него, но никакого вторжения в сознание Стефан не почувствовал.  
Эмоции, которые он испытал, походили на песчаную бурю. Песок, исцарапав его душу, заполнил всё внутри и исказил голос.  
Демон хотел что-то ответить, но Стефан туже затянул петлю на его шее, не давая произнести ни слова.  
— Вперёд, — скомандовал он.  
Стефан отдавал себе отчёт, что демон может завести их в ловушку. Каждый нерв в теле был напряжён до предела, и спиной он чувствовал, что Риктор и Шаттерстар готовы бить на поражение в любой момент — так же, как и он сам. Отчего-то лёгкие шаги Локи были самыми громкими в повисшей над ними тишине. Казалось, что они спускаются ниже — но им не встречалось никаких лестниц, а пол не менял наклона. А может, это просто были трюки Преисподней: здесь пространственные карманы и четвёртые или пятые измерения становились притаившейся за углом опасностью.  
Было странно, что по дороге они не натолкнулись ни на один патруль — что про них словно вообще все забыли. После громкого появления во дворе замка это казалось слишком странным, но сейчас Стефана занимали совсем другие вещи.  
— Пришли, — просипел демон, остановившись перед одной из многочисленных дверей в очередном коридоре. В неровном свете факелов Стефан увидел вырезанные в каменной кладке стены знаки: они казались свежими, края не успели затереться от времени. — Как открыть эту дверь я не знаю, уж простите, — демон противно заклекотал, но вдруг резко осёкся. Повернувшись, Стефан увидел, как Шаттерстар потирает кулак.  
— Достал. Поваляется в отключке немного, с него не убудет, — он потыкал демона в бок носком сапога.  
— Что с дверью? — подал голос Локи.  
— Помимо обычных замков она запечатана магией. Я вижу знакомые заклинания, видимо, никто не утруждал себя изобретением чего-то оригинального ради удержания того, кто внутри.  
— Деймона, — прошептал Локи.  
Стефан не ответил; пока он не увидит своими глазами, что там правда Деймон, то лучше не питать никакой надежды. Он осторожно исследовал магию, которая, казалось, пропитала древесину двери насквозь. Это был хаотичный набор заклинаний настолько различных, что казался чудом тот факт, что это всё действительно работало.  
Вязь вокруг дверного проёма была выполнена на одном из давно забытых языков. Он был мёртвым уже тогда, когда рождались греческие боги, и вряд ли сейчас осталось много существ, кто мог прочитать эти знаки.  
— Ну что? — нетерпеливо спросил Локи.  
— Жаль, не получится открыть эту дверь любимым методом Люка Кейджа, — вздохнул Стефан. — Иногда грубая физическая сила куда проще и эффективнее, чем хитроумные ловушки. Мне нужно время, чтобы расшифровать письмена и понять заклинания. Было бы куда проще, если бы у нас был ключ.  
— Я могу пойти поискать, — полным надежды голосом предложил Локи.  
— Чтобы сюда примчались все оставшиеся в этом проклятом замке демоны? Нет уж, спасибо, — отрезал Риктор.  
Он выглядел неважно: рану на руке он перетянул куском ткани, который оторвал от своей рубашки. Кровь, размазанная по лбу, придавала ему немного лихой вид, как у плохих парней в голливудских фильмах. Сходство усиливал тот факт, что Риктор был из Мексики. Кажется, они с Деймоном смотрели какой-то фильм про мексиканских наркоторговцев... Деймон тогда ещё шутил, что парням повезло не нарваться на Призрачного Гонщика.  
— Это лучше, чем топтаться тут, — возразил Локи.  
— Ты же всё равно смоешься, как только мы отвернёмся, — безнадёжно махнул рукой Стефан. — Но, пожалуйста, давай обойдёмся без толп обезумевших демонов.  
Локи бесшумно скрылся в тенях, стоило Стефану договорить.  
— Дивный ребёнок, — прокомментировал Риктор.  
— Хулио, может, тебе стоит присесть? — обеспокоенно спросил Шаттерстар. — Ты плохо выглядишь.  
— Вы оба можете пока отдохнуть, — добавил Стефан.  
Риктор пытался что-то возражать, но Шаттерстар заставил его сесть и сам устроился рядом, не сводя с друга пристального взгляда. Стефан бы не удивился, свяжи Шаттерстар Риктора при попытке встать обратно.  
Странным было то, что заклинания были именно в двери, стены же на первый взгляд казались совершенно обычными, но рушить их было слишком опасно. С другой стороны, такая логика работала для Стефана, но для потенциальных заключённых могла дать осечку. Что-то тут было нечисто, но Стефан пока смог разобрать лишь верхний слой заклинаний, наложенных на дверь.  
— Я одолжил ключ, — Локи внезапно выступил из теней.  
Стефан не удержался и выругался.  
— А если бы... — убил тебя ненароком заготовленным заклинанием, хотел договорить Стефан, но Локи его перебил:  
— Зато я нашёл ключ!  
— Ты уверен, что нам нужен именно он?  
— Я бог хитрости и обмана или как вообще? — Локи сложил руки на груди и недовольно постучал по полу носком сапога. — Могу вернуть его стражникам обратно, если мы никуда не торопимся.  
— Ладно, — сдался Стефан. Он не чувствовал себя способным серьёзно спорить, когда на кону была жизнь Деймона.  
Локи вложил в его руку ключ — обычный металлический ключ, большой и тяжёлый, словно от средневековых темниц — хотя, в общем-то, место, в котором они сейчас были, отчаянно напоминало эти самые средневековые сырые подвалы с гремящими ржавыми цепями. Стефан ощущал слабые следы магии на ключе, но когда он вставил его в замочную скважину и повернул, то вся вязь заклинаний на двери распалась, словно её никогда и не было.  
— Я должен сделать это один, — Стефан сжал ключ в руке: тот внезапно показался ему скользким, как бывает, когда металл скользит во вспотевших руках. Но Стефан был в перчатках. — Пожалуйста.  
— Хорошо, — согласно кивнул Риктор и Шаттерстар.  
Локи ничего не ответил, только скорчил очередную гримасу, но Стефан знал, что в этот раз он послушается.  
Когда Стефан толкнул тяжёлую дверь, ему показалось, что его сердце бьётся с оглушительным грохотом — совсем как недавно падали камни из ворот замка. Он проскользнул внутрь и прикрыл дверь за собой, зажигая одновременно магические огни.  
На мгновение Стефана парализовало: он не ощущал своего тела, не замечал вообще ничего, кроме человека, лежащего на тюфяке в углу камеры.  
Деймон. Это правда был Деймон — избитый, израненный, он казался меньше, чем был на самом деле.  
Стефан опустился рядом с ним на колени, не решаясь прикоснуться, нарушить тревожный сон. На груди у Деймона, там, где должна была находиться пентаграмма, чернела отвратительная воспалённая рана. Стефану стало дурно, когда он подумал, сколько времени Деймон провёл здесь, едва живой.  
И ещё хуже, когда Стефан понял, что почти не чувствует магии в теле Деймона— словно тот был обычным человеком.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — прошептал Стефан, склоняясь к Деймону. Тот вздрогнул, его глаза приоткрылись: они были мутными, словно на самом деле Деймон находился где-то не здесь.  
Злые слёзы жгли Стефану глаза, но он не мог заплакать. Сделав глубокий вдох, Стефан осторожно обнял Деймона и прижал к себе.  
   
IIX

Обитатели ада не видели снов, когда спали. Деймон был человеком, но у него их тоже не было. Заключение у Гвидо обернулось одним гигантским кошмаром, и часто Деймон не мог различить, где заканчиваются его галлюцинации, а где начинается отвратительная реальность.  
И оттого, когда привычный порядок вещей оказался нарушен, ему стало жутко, словно это придумали ещё один способ подобраться к нему, залезть в голову и сломать.  
В своём сне Деймон не сгорал от негасимого пламени, не тонул в бездонном океане боли, а просто стоял посреди летнего луга, и его кожу овевал лёгкий ветерок. Покидать это место отчаянно не хотелось, потому что наяву точно не было никакого ветерка, только затхлый воздух, который было больно вдыхать.  
Но реальность оказалась ещё более жестокой, чем всегда: когда Деймон открыл глаза, он оказался в кошмаре худшем, чем всё, что он испытал до этого. Увидеть Стефана было просто издевательством, Стефана, который не мог быть здесь...  
Стефан был здесь, вдруг понял Деймон и широко распахнул глаза.Не сон, не очередной обман — настоящий Стефан.  
Он бы не спутал его ни с кем. Тонкий, едва уловимый запах, которого Деймон сейчас не должен был чувствовать, потому что его демоническая сущность была мертва, — но он всё равно ощущал. Он обещал когда-то, что узнает его всегда.  
Он узнал.  
Стефан обнимал его, и его магия текла по коже Деймона, окутывала мягким одеялом, залечивая раны. Стефан держал его, и этого было достаточно.  
— Ты пришёл, — прошептал Деймон, снова закрывая глаза. Держать их открытыми было слишком тяжело, он успел привыкнуть к темноте, и сейчас его сильно клонило в сон. Боль, казавшаяся монстром с тысячей рук, тысячей острых когтей, которые впивались в его тело, отступала, сдавалась, потому что Стефан был сильнее.  
— Конечно, пришёл, — губы Стефана были горячими и сухими, когда он поцеловал Деймона в висок. — Прости, что я шёл так долго. Что это случилось с тобой. Если бы я...  
— О, иди в жопу со своим чувством вины. Это бы мой план, старик, забыл уже?  
Деймон хотел рассмеяться, но двигаться всё ещё было больно, разговаривать тоже, но ему нужно было поговорить со Стефаном. Стефан сиял маяком, огнём, который вёл его из темноты обратно домой. Гвидо, эти демоны — они шипели ему слова, плевались ими: твой маг не спасёт тебя, ты ведь монстр. Ты уничтожил целый город, и он низверг тебя сюда, в ад, где мы поймали тебя, поймали и сковали. Ты был принцем ада, твой маг не спасёт тебя. Твой маг убьёт тебя, бывший принц ада, жалкий кусок плоти, грязная кровь Дормамму, кровь, испорченная человечиной. Кому ты нужен, сломанный полудемон?  
— Ты спас меня. Ты никогда не оставлял меня, Стив.  
— Я отпустил тебя, — возразил Стефан.  
Тепло его тела грело кровь Деймона, заставляло её бежать быстрее. У него почти не осталось силы, и сейчас он действительно был жалок. Он ненавидел себя за это, за то, что Стефан видит его настолько слабым — но он тоже видел Стефана в его худшие моменты, а ведь тогда они были друг другу еще, ну, никем?  
— Прекращай быть занудой.  
— Я люблю тебя, — на мгновение Стефан сжал руки сильнее, но тут же вновь ослабил хватку. Он почти не шевелился, явно боясь лишний раз потревожить раны Деймона, и эта чрезмерная забота бесила. Это такой типичный Стефан, в этом был весь он — курица-наседка, которая трясётся над своим гнездом.  
— Когда я умер, ты вернул меня. Зачем ты говоришь эти бесполезные слова, Стефан?  
Чудовищный монстр, которым была боль, шипел и отползал всё дальше в тьму, гонимый ярким светом магии. Магия, подумал Деймон, это просто охуенная вещь. Если бы не она, то ему пришлось бы идти в больницу и лежать под какой-нибудь капельницей, а ещё он бы сдох несколько дней назад, потому что люди не выживают с такими травмами. Люди могут умереть от болевого шока, когда их избивают ногами, а потом кидают на жаровню, чтобы уничтожить знак, который связывает тебя с твоей кровью.  
Люди — такие слабые и бесполезные, но они всё равно продолжают защищать людей.  
— Тебе лучше?  
— Я могу пошевелиться. Даже встать, если ты поможешь мне, — Деймон криво улыбнулся. Ему не хотелось вставать, ему хотелось, чтобы Стефан продолжал обнимать его, лечить его и заботиться о нём. Наверное, подумал он, это грёбанная старость. Когда ты становишься сентиментальным неудачником.  
— Конечно.

***

Стефан поднялся и осторожно помог Деймону. Того шатало, он выглядел ужасно: его колотило, посеревшая кожа была в кровоподтёках и синяках, волосы грязные и спутанные, и эта отвратительная рана на груди... Собственный шрам Стефана снова болезненно заныл; теперь у них было что-то одинаковое, но лично Стефан предпочёл бы, чтобы это было что-то более мирное. Общая квартира, например, которой у них больше не было, или счёт в банке. В конце концов, у них был общий Локи. Сквозь толстые стены Стефан слышал его неровный голос, почти видел, как Локи нетерпеливо топчется, бормочет, строит планы и обдумывает план мести за Деймона.  
Но хотя бы сейчас Деймон не походил на труп так сильно, как когда Стефан его нашёл. Одной рукой Стефан расстегнул свой плащ и накинул его на плечи Деймона.  
— Клёво. Глаз Агамотто, — губы Деймона скривились в пародии на его привычную ухмылку. — Столько беготни из-за него было, а теперь ты просто застёгиваешь им плащ на мне.  
— Замолчи, — Стефан не сдержал улыбку, а потом не выдержал, порывисто обнял Деймона, и тот тут же вцепился в него. Они могли бы простоять так ещё долго, наверное, но тут в дверь деликатно постучали.  
— Серьёзно, нет, блядь, серьёзно? — простонал Деймон.  
— Это судьба, — пытаясь быть серьёзным, ответил Стефан. Получалось плохо, счастье пузырилось внутри подобно тому, как взболтанное шампанское бурлит в бутылкеза секунду до того, как вылетает пробка.  
— Ладно, пойдём и закончим всё это, Стив. Я устал и хочу домой.  
Он сказал это так просто и буднично, что у Стефана защемило сердце. Каждый раз, когда ему начинало казаться, что он научился воспринимать их отношения как данность, Деймон доказывал ему, что он всё ещё не может. Деймон был штормом, который перевернул его жизнь, унёс его домик в Страну Оз, и швырнул там на землю, убив злую колдунью.  
Чтобы вернуться домой, им нужно было убить плохого парня.

***

— Да у тебя тут целая армия спасения, — проворчал Деймон, когда они вышли в коридор.  
Локи качался с носка на пятку, и было видно, что он хочет подбежать и обнять Деймона, но не решается, глядя, как осторожно Стефан придерживал его за плечи и как тот отчаянно нуждался в этой поддержке.  
Локи видел их разными, подумал Стефан, он видел даже больше, чем было нужно, но Деймон был для него словно ещё один Тор, а старшего брата Локи боготворил.  
— Гвидо был одним из нас, — хмуро произнёс Риктор. — Я... не знаю. Мы присутствовали там, когда всё это случилось, когда у него окончательно поехала крыша, но. Он был одним из нас.  
Шаттерстар молча сжал его плечо, и Риктор накрыл его руку своей.  
— Ваш Гвидо — сраный ублюдочный козёл, — выплюнул Деймон. — Простите, но я не буду чувствовать вину, когда сверну ему шею. Он был вашей семьёй, но убил-то он мою, какой бы ебанутой она не была. Мне похуй на Мефисто, на Хэлу тоже — прости, мелочь, но это так. Но Сатана была моей маленькой, блядь, сестрёнкой.  
Риктор и Шаттерстар ничего не ответили, только переглянулись. Стефан чувствовал себя неловко, но если они попробуют помешать Деймону, как-то ему навредить или ещё что-то, у него не будет сомнений в выборе стороны.  
Гвидо Кароселла совершил ошибку, и мир не должен расплачиваться за неё.  
Стефан обещал Стиву Роджерсу, что исправит это, обещал, что Земля останется на месте, и он намеревался сдержать своё обещание.  
— А твоейбывшей жены здесь, часом нет? Или Ванды, — Деймон сжал локоть Стефана. — Не то, чтобы я имел что-то против них, но бывшая жена и бывшая любовница — всегда немного неловко. Я чувствовал себя пиздец странно, когда ко мне пришла Клиа. Ты, например, всё ещё не видел Пэтси.  
— Я знаком с ней, — возразил Стефан. Потом Стефан расскажет ему о том, что Пэтси звонила и беспокоилась.  
Он не понимал почему, но ему хотелось рассмеяться, хотя это было крайне неуместно, и тишина стала бы ещё более неловкой, чем она была сейчас, когда Деймон безразлично говорил об убийстве Гвидо его бывшим товарищам по команде.  
Люди Гвидо пытали Деймона, и одна эта мысль заставляла кровь Стефана кипеть, уносила благоразумие. Своей магией он бы мог уничтожить тут всё, но его магию нужно было облачать в слова.  
Если он начнёт говорить не те слова, Деймон остановит его.  
— Ты знаком с той Пэтси, на которой я был женат, а не с той, в которой я в разводе. Это две совершенно разные Пэтси. Ладно, блядь, пошли уже.  
Шаттерстар привёл их демона-заложника в чувство и, ощутимо ткнув под рёбра мечом, заставил показывать дорогу.  
В тёмных коридорах по-прежнему было пусто, и зеленоватые огни, которые зажёг в воздухе Локи, делали всё ещё более сюрреалистичным, чем на самом деле. Ад находился в постоянном движении, даже эти коридоры не стояли на месте. Когда-то Мефисто развлекался тем, что постоянно переделывал окружавшую его реальность.  
Хорошо, что Ванды здесь не было, подумал Стефан. Как бы она ощущала себя здесь, в месте, где стены до сих пор пропитаны присутствием Мефисто, даже когда он в небытии? Она сошла с ума из-за него — но, возразил сам себе Стефан, Ванда была сильнее, чем казалась.Именно она однажды спасла его, просто сказав нужные слова и ничего не попросив взамен.  
А потом Стефан стал различать чужие тени среди их собственных. Они дрожали и были слишком бледными, чтобы обратить на них внимание, но от них шла сила, она текла по полу тонкими ручейками, текла к Деймону и цеплялась за него, оставалась с ним.  
— Ты видишь это? — тихо спросил его Стефан.  
— Чувствую. Убить бога смерти, как ты себе это представляешь, Стив? Я чувствую их в своей голове, в своём теле.  
Деймон коснулся раны на груди и тихо выругался; внутренним зрением Стефан видел слабые алые линии нарушенной пентаграммы, но она менялась, исправляла сама себя. Она возвращала ДеймонаДеймону, и его глаза светились в темноте.  
Они шли, и тени становились чётче, они плясали на стенах, словно отблески гигантских костров, которые язычники жгли, поклоняясь своим идолам.  
— Что это, доктор Стрендж? — окликнул их Риктор.  
— Последствия, — оскалился в ответ Деймон.  
Мир, где супергерои развязали гражданскую войну во имя благого дела, а боги тёмного измерения смогли объединиться, смогли спасти себя и свои жизни, — это больной мир, подумал Стефан. Но другого у них не было. Он знал это давно, он пытался это исправить, но, наверное, нужно было просто отступить и дать миру самому развиваться.  
Что будет, если оставить всё как есть? И не совершает ли он опять ошибку, решая за всех, решая вернуть былой порядок, просто потому, что так — правильно? Не поступает ли он, как поступали Иллюминаты, каждый раз вместо спасания добавляя ещё больше хаоса?  
— Ты думаешь слишком громко, Стефан, — Деймон наклонился, и его губы задевали кожу Стефана, когда он шептал. — Перестань сомневаться.  
— А вдруг... — начал было Стефан, но Деймон прижал к его губам пальцы, не давая закончить.Его руки были холодными, и это было неправильно. Это было тем, что нужно исправить.  
— Ты и твоё чувство вины, мой дорогой Святой Стефан, можете идти нахуй. Я сделаю это, и ты не остановишь меня.  
Стефан ничего не ответил. Деймон был прав, он сам решил это, сам согласился с этим планом тогда. Но иногда просто хотелось закрыть глаза, и чтобы, когда ты открыл их, всё уже произошло.  
В его жизни никогда и ничего не было просто, и даже если бы он не стал магом, прожил бы свою жизнь врачом — разве его не терзали бы сомнения каждый раз, когда Стефану не удавалось спасти человеческую жизнь?  
— Пришли, — в голосе Шаттерстара звучала искренняя радость.  
Искусственно созданная машина для убийств, даже он научился чувствовать и любить, подумал Стефан. Шаттерстар научился мыслить самостоятельно, выйдя за пределы мира Моджо, а Стефан словно не мог покинуть сейчас Святая Святых.  
Словно он смотрел на врата, отделяющие Землю от демонов, которые хотят её уничтожить.  
Хотя на самом деле, именно на них Стефан и смотрел. Там, в тронном зале, сидел новый король ада, который не умел править.  
Риктор и Шаттерстар навалились на тяжёлые каменные створки, и двери медленно начали открываться.  
Этот мир не был чужим для Стефана. Если подумать, ад ничем не отличался от Земли, потому что был её изнанкой.

***

В тронном зале было неестественно тихо, бесы и демоны жались к стенам, пытались спрятаться в тени, но оттуда выходили фигуры тех, кто считался здесь мёртвыми. Зал заполнялся вязким ощущением ужаса, животного страха. Демонические порождения, всё своё существование паразитировавшие на тёмной стороне чувств, сейчас молча тряслись, не в силах издать ни звука.  
Деймон отступил от Стефана, скинул с плеч плащ. Глаз Агамотто блеснул в свете факелов, но никто не решился приблизиться и подобрать его. На тёмном полу плащ казался лужей крови. Никогда раньше Стефан не чувствовал неловкости, облачаясь в регалии Верховного Мага, не чувствовал и сейчас, но что-то изменилось. Плащ был священен, а он отдал его демону.  
В тишине шаги Деймонаказались слишком громкими, они отдавались гулким эхом. У него была не одна тень: призрачные фигуры скользили по полу, вливались в эту страшную свиту, и Стефану казалось, что он слышит смех, от которого по коже шли мурашки.  
Когда Деймон встал перед троном, в его руке был опущенный трезубец. Стефан пропустил момент, когда тот появился в его руках, но теперь Деймон стоял, и десяток его теней плясал на полу, словно стая мелких бесов, празднующая смерть первой жертвы.  
— Нельзя убить того, кто рождён неживым, — сказали через Деймона те, кто когда-то были богами.  
Гвидо ничего не ответил; в его глазах была пустота, они были словно два чёрных провала, и спиной Стефан чувствовал тревогу Риктора, которая передавалась Шаттерстару, чувствовал, как от этой тревоги гудит пол под их ногами.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о нашем мире, глупец. Ты захотел слишком много, — голоса звучали по-разному, создавая жуткий — потусторонний — диссонанс.  
Это всё ещё был голос Деймона.  
Грязный и измученный, с полыхающими волосами, — сейчас Деймон не казался знакомым, это был словно кто-то другой в его теле. Не так, как когда Деймон потерял человеческую часть себя.  
Он принимал своё наследие, забирал то, чем мог владеть с рождения, но отказался, сбежав в мир людей.  
Стефану показалось, что посреди языков пламени, которым сейчас были волосы Деймона, он видит призрачную корону. Не ту, что сейчас тесным обручем охватывала голову Гвидо, — корона Деймона напоминала описания корон тёмных владык из детских сказок, высокая, с частыми острыми зубцами.  
Я не хочу этого, но того, что будет, я не хочу ещё больше, так он сказал Стефану на прощание. У них никогда и ничего не будет нормально.  
— Знаешь, Гвидо, однажды я вырвал себе сердце, чтобы боги могли оценить мои поступки на весах судьбы. А что сделал ты?  
Тени обступали Деймона Хеллштрома, единственного кровного наследника ада, тени толкнули его вперёд. Их жажда крови была сильнее, чем желание Деймона отомстить. Их жажда жизни, бесконечная и неуёмная, была тем, что не дало им умереть. Они хотели свои жизни обратно.  
Стефан закрыл глаза в тот момент, когда Деймон пронзил трезубцем Гвидо Кароселлу, человека без души, который захотел воскресить любимую женщину и захватил власть в мире мёртвых. С каждой каплей его крови тени становились материальнее, и боги смерти возвращались в свой мир.  
Внезапно зал взорвался тысячей звуков, мир стал шумным и ярким, под потолком вспыхнули огни, разгоняя тьму.  
— Деймон!  
Фигура Сатаны всё ещё была нечёткой, но от её радостных объятий Деймона ощутимо шатнуло, и он выругался.  
— Твою ж м-мать, сестрёнка, ты решила угробить и меня, чтобы не обидно было? — проворчал Деймон, решительно освобождаясь. — Если да, то иди, пожалуйста, нахрен, я умирал раньше тебя.  
— Божественно, — Хэла брезгливо стряхнула с плеча невидимую пылинку и презрительно посмотрела на обмякший на троне труп Гвидо.  
Стефан повернулся к Риктору и Шаттерстару: те стояли молча, и, несмотря на смуглую кожу, было видно, как побледнел Риктор. Тут не помогли бы никакие слова утешения: Икс-фактор был семьёй, но ни одна семья на свете не застрахована от трагедий. Они говорили, что Гвидо давно покинул команду и вернулся только перед этими событиями; они ещё не успели отойти от радости, что он вновь среди них, как мир перевернулся с ног на голову.  
Звук, с которым Деймон вытащил свой трезубец из тела Гвидо, был отвратителен.  
— Наконец-то ты сделал что-то достойное, сын, — на свет выступила ещё одна фигура.  
Никогда раньше Стефану не случалось видеть отца Деймона. Он видел изображения в старых свитках, и везде Мардука изображали по-разному: где-то красивым мужчиной с козлиными ногами, а где-то — чудовищем, подобным дракону. Тот, кто сейчас предстал перед ними, был не похож ни на одно из тех изображений. Мардук возвышался над всеми — метра три, не меньше, с фиолетовой кожей, но выглядел как обычный человек — только с витыми рогами. Он неуловимо походил на Сатану. Те же чёрные волосы и манеры гигантской кошки; впрочем, последнее, как считал Стефан, было свойственно всей этой сумасшедшей семье.  
— Отвали, старик. Тебя бы я с радостью ещё лет сто не видел, — устало бросил Деймон, тяжёло опираясь на трезубец.  
От шагов Плутона, кажется, содрогнулся весь дворец. С потолка посыпались мелкие камни, слабые демоны взволнованно зашептались, но под холодным взглядом Плутона умолкли. Он напоминал высеченную в камне фигуру.  
— Это он сломал мне руку? — прошептал Шаттерстар Риктору. Тот кивнул, сжав плечо Шаттерстара, словно говоря: «Не сейчас».  
Плутон встал подле прочих богов и обвёл собравшихся взглядом.  
— С вами потом разберёмся отдельно, когда Мефисто изволит поднять свой зад, — его слова походили на камнепад.  
Стефан подумал, насколько расходилось в данном случае представление древних людей о боге подземного царства с тем, каким он был на самом деле. Часть Гадеса он носил внутри себя, как и все души, что томились в нём.  
— Он ушёл последним, — Сатана сжала губы в тонкую полоску. — Вернётся — отпинаю по яйцам за мудачество.  
— О, дорогая, ну это же Мефисто, чего ты ждала, — Хэла щёлкнула пальцами, и подле неё в вихре зелёных лент возникла худая черноволосая девочка. Локи радостно вскрикнул и замахал ей руками. — Мне пора. Боюсь увидеть то, во что за это время Хэльхейм мог превратиться.  
Положив руку Лие на плечо, Хэла телепортировалась к себе.  
— О, Иезавель! Ты ведь всё ещё любишь, когда тебя называют так, а не в честь папочки?  
Сатана метнулась куда-то в бок, и Стефан замер, увидев дочь Мефисто. Она была красива — не так, как была красива Сатана. Тоже будучи полукровкой, Мефиста унаследовала внешность отца, а её плечи оттягивали тяжёлые крылья. Она бросила в его сторону быстрый взгляд, и Стефан вздохнул. Деймон вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
Иезавель, ха? Это имя шло ей, подумал Стефан, больше, чем имя, данное Мефисто.  
— Думаю, сейчас самое время сваливать, — Деймон внезапно оказался совсем рядом и улыбнулся Стефану. Он выглядел куда лучше, чем несколько минут назад. Пробуждение богов, его отца, — всё это пробудило его сущность обратно. Там, где была страшная рана, на коже проступали тонкие линии пентаграммы — ещё не завершённой, но это был лишь вопрос времени. — Это сейчас они ещё не отошли на радостях, но вдруг отец решит пристроить меня к делу.  
Стефан посмотрел на стоявших вокруг трона богов: они говорили как ни в чём не бывало, а Сатана уже вовсю соблазняла Иезавель. Никто не обращал внимания на труп человека, который недолго пробыл единоличным правителем ада.  
— Думаю, ты прав.  
— Я домой, — вдруг заявил Локи. — Но я ещё приду в гости.  
Стефан подозревал, что на самом деле ни в какой дом он не пойдёт, а побежит прямиком к Хэле и своей подруге, рассказывать, как он героически спас их всех. Впрочем, ключ-то от камеры Деймона нашёл именно Локи, так что косвенно он и был гордым спасителем всего мира  
— Окей, мелочь, — Деймон ухмыльнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. — Пойдём отсюда, Стефан.  
— Шаттерстар, я могу попросить тебя об одолжении? — Стефан держал Деймона за руку, и последнее, чего он сейчас хотел — отпускать её. Для пространственных перемещений требуются обе.  
— Конечно! — радостно оскалился тот.

 

***

В особняке было тихо. Из гостиной доносилось бормотание телевизора, и надо было зайти туда, рассказать Лайле о произошедшем, но это Стефан оставил Риктору. Гвидо был частью Икс-фактора, это их дело, и не ему влезать в такой ситуации.  
Нужно было связаться со Стивом, поговорить с Вандой. Поздороваться с Вонгом.  
— Мы теперь будем жить у тебя, ха? Если меня не упекут в тюрьму. — Деймон осмотрелся. — Здесь ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как я был у тебя в последний раз.  
— Никаких тюрем, — твёрдо заявил Стефан.  
— Я хочу в душ и поспать. А ещё лучше — поехали на необитаемый остров? Чтобы ты, я, море, солнце и песок. Как в романтических фильмах, — Деймон рассмеялся над своими собственными словами.  
— Мы убежим, и нас не найдут?  
— Ага, — Деймон зевнул. — Где у тебя ванная, Стив?  
Всё закончилось, вдруг осознал Стефан. Чудовищное напряжение, не дававшее ему расслабиться почти месяц, отпускало, и даже дышать стало легче. Через высокие окна холл заливал яркий солнечный свет, он путался в волосах Деймона, и сквозь грязь пробивался в них пробивалась яркая рыжина. Мир остановился, все звуки притихли, и в наступившей тишине Стефан обхватил руками лицо Деймона и поцеловал его.  
— Обычно ты говоришь, что я грязный, и отправляешь меня мыться, — слабо прошутил Деймон, положив ладонь Стефану на шею и зарываясь пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке.  
— Ты проявил сознательность на этот раз.  
— То есть, это была похвала?  
— Ты невозможен, — засмеялся Стефан.  
Когда через несколько часов, отмывшись и поев, Деймон спал в его кровати, Стефан сидел рядом на полу и не мог отвести от него взгляд. Он смотрел, как мерно поднимается и опускается грудная клетка в такт дыханию, как волосы темнеют на подушке и как в вечерних сумерках линии восстанавливающейся пентаграммы слабо светятся сквозь простынь, которой был накрыт Деймон.  
У них никогда ничего не будет просто, и нужно сделать ещё многое, прежде чем их оставят в покое на этот раз. Они справятся с этим. Солнце вновь сияло на небе, защита Земли восстанавливалась, а боги вернулись на свои законные места.  
Часы, что Стефан провёл подле спящего Деймона, обернулись для него одним бесконечным мгновением счастья — такого, что даже дышать было больно. Деймон проснулся на рассвете, в тот момент, когда солнце озарило комнату мягким светом, а на подоконник сел голубь. Ничего не говоря, Деймон затащил к себе Стефана, обнял его и провалился обратно в сон. Стефан уснул под его тихое дыхание, согретый чужим теплом, — потому что теперь уже точно было всё.  
   
IX

_(несколько дней спустя)_

— Миры исчезают.  
Стефан запустил руки в волосы, разлохмачивая их. Он выглядел чертовски усталым, и у Деймона защемило сердце. Последние несколько дней были отвратительными, хотя хорошему тоже нашлось место: Стефан смог расколдовать Джейми Мэдрокса, и они с Лайлой, отвратительно счастливые, уехали.  
— Икс-фактора больше нет, но мы есть друг у друга! — оптимистично заявил Джейми, прощаясь. — Вдруг мне понравится быть примерным семьянином.  
Лайла молча закатила глаза, но тепло обняла Стефана на прощание и с крайне хитрым видом пожала Деймону руку.  
Риктор и Шаттерстар тоже покинули особняк, не сказав, куда направились. Деймону успели понравиться эти парни, и он надеялся, что у них всё будет хорошо.  
Но сейчас, когда у них со Стефаном наконец-то выдалась спокойная минута, тема для разговора оказалась далека от мира и покоя.  
Они были в комнатах Стефана — Деймон почти привык к ним, хотя этот дом казался ему слишком большим, просторным и светлым. По крайне мере, его собственная комната на мансарде получилась просто отличной. Каждый раз, когда Деймон думал о том, что Святая Святых — это не только подвал с кучей свечей и магических книг, но и весь остальной особняк, ему становилось не по себе. Впрочем, к этому он тоже мог привыкнуть. Он вообще отлично приспосабливался ко всему.  
Деймон встал за спиной Стефана, положив подбородок ему на плечо, и обнял за талию. Он чувствовал биение пульса на шее Стефана, и это успокаивало так, словно ему вкололи лошадиную дозу транквилизатора.  
— Почему это звучит как начало большой истории?  
— Иллюминаты занимаются этой проблемой, — медленно произнёс Стефан.  
Деймону захотелось его ударить; эта история ему совсем не нравилась, хотя он услышал только её начало. История, где пропадают миры, не может хорошо закончиться. Иллюминаты, ха. Стефан рассказывал ему, зачем они когда-то собрались, но ведь они всегда — ну, лажали? Даже если миры исчезают, вмешательство Иллюминатов в события такого масштаба вызовет вселенскую катастрофу.  
— Мне нужна сила, — продолжил Стефан. Деймону снова захотелось его ударить. Пнуть по заднице, вытрясти весь мусор из головы Стефана. — Сила управлять мирами. Создавать их.  
— Ты же знаешь, где её берут, да? — ноздри Деймона раздулись.  
— Конечно. Эта Ярмарка весьма известна в наших кругах.  
— И кто, единственный в мире, может дать тебе такую силу? — руки Деймона на талии Стефана сжались сильнее. Тот промолчал, но ответ был ясен без слов.  
— Я убью тебя.


End file.
